Dear Diary: Merry Christmas
by kslchen
Summary: Weihnachten in Hogwarts ist nie normal, aber dieses Jahr übertrifft es alle Rekorde. Liebe, Freundschaft, Zauberei, Verwirrung, Streiche, Duelle und oben drauf eine gute Portion Schnee. Wenn das mal gut geht…
1. Author's note

**Dear**** Diary: Merry Christmas**

Diese FF wird praktisch wie ein Adventskalender funktionieren. Jeden Tag kommt mittags oder nachmittags ein neues Kapitel dazu, auch wenn so wohl kürzer werden, als bei meinen anderen FFs. Ich erzähle sie im Tagebuchstil, genauer gesagt ist es ein Adventstagebuch aus der Sicht von Lily Evans. Es geht vom 1.12 bis zum 25.12, vielleicht auch bis Sylvester, dass kommt drauf an, wie gut euch die Story gefällt und ob ich Zeit und Lust habe.  
Bitte nicht sauer sein, wenn es in Ausnahmefällen geschieht, dass ein Kapitel erst spät abends oder am nächsten Tag gepostet wird oder es besonders kurz ausfällt, weil ich eigentlich keine Zeit (sechs Arbeiten allein im Dezember, dazu ein Referat und noch drei Tests) für so was habe, aber da mich einige gebeten hatten, diese Idee auch durchzuführen, werde ich es schon irgendwie schaffen.

Gut, das erste Kapitel könnt ihr morgen erwarten, ich wollte das hier nur vorher geklärt haben. Alles klar soweit? Sonst fragt entweder oder wartet ab.

_Disclaimer__:  
Mir gehört wie immer nichts, außer Mercedes, Amy, Crystal und der Story. Ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent mit dieser Geschichte._

_Summary__:  
Weihnachten in Hogwarts ist nie normal, aber dieses Jahr übertrifft es alle Rekorde. Liebe, Freundschaft, Zauberei, Verwirrung, Streiche, Duelle und oben drauf eine gute Portion Schnee. Wenn das mal gut geht…_


	2. 1 Dezember

_An hiriel: Wie gesagt, Zeit habe ich grundsätzlich keine, aber ich werde es versuchen…_

****

****

**1.Dezember**

Liebes Tagebuch,  
weißt du eigentlich, wie blöd das klingt? ‚Liebes Tagebuch' Wer sagt mir, ob dieses Tagebuch auch wirklich lieb ist? Ich finde Tagebuchschreiben eigentlich albern. Wieso ich es dann mache? Ja, gute Frage. Meine Mutter hat mir vorgeschlagen, doch ein Adventstagebuch anzulegen, damit ich nach meiner Zeit auf Hogwarts darin lesen kann. Okay, kein Problem, dann tue ich ihr halt den Gefallen und schreibe ein Adventstagebuch. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun oder so. Ne, gar nicht, kein Stück. Überhaupt nicht, hast du gehört? Okay, egal.

Gut, wie fange ich am besten an? Ich könnte vielleicht mal etwas über mich und über die Leute in meinem Umfeld erzählen. Und mein Umfeld zu erklären wäre auch keine schlechte Idee, wo ich schon mal dabei bin. Also… ich. Ich bin Liliana Tiara Evans, eine muggelgeborene Hexe. Das heißt, dass ich selber magische Fähigkeiten besitze, aber meine Eltern nicht und auch sonst niemand in meiner Familie, einschließlich meiner Schwester. Mein Vater heiß Adam Evans und meine Mutter Rose. Meine ach so geliebte Schwester ist drei Jahre älter als ich und heißt Petunia Isolde Dursley. Sie hat vor vier Monaten geheiratet. Vernon Dursley, fett, dumm und gemein. Passt wie die Faust aufs Auge. Petty ist zwar spargeldürr, aber dumm und gemein ist sie auch, also bitte.

Okay, zurück zu mir. Wie gesagt, ich heiße mit vollem Namen Liliana Tiara, aber ich bevorzuge Lily. Wie die Lilie. In der Familie meiner Mutter werden alle weiblichen Kinder nach Blumen benannt. Rose, Petunia, Lily, Magnolia, Violet, Lavender. Nun, du kannst es dir denken. Ich bin am 13.7 diesen Jahres siebzehn Jahre alt geworden und damit in der Zaubererwelt volljährig. Die meisten behaupten, ich wäre ungewöhnlich hübsch, aber darüber lässt sich meiner Meinung nach streiten. Ja, ich weiß, dass hört sich so an, als wollte ich nur hören, dass ich wirklich schön bin, aber ich halte mich wirklich nicht für besonders hübsch. Tatsache! Ich habe dunkelrote, ganz glatte Haare, die mir bis zur Mitte des Rückens reichen. Ich mag meine Haare… theoretisch. Wären sie schwarz, dann würde ich sie noch mehr mögen. Braun geht ja auch noch in Ordnung, aber blond würde noch weniger angehen, als rot. Ich bin blass, musst du wissen, sehr blass. Wenn ich im Sommer nur eine halbe Stunde in der Sonne liege, dann habe ich einen Sonnenbrand und zwar einen, der sich sehen lassen kann.

Was ich wirklich mag, dass sind meine Augen. Ich habe grüne Augen, aber nicht so oliv- oder braungrün wie andere Menschen. Nein, meine Augen sind smaragdgrün. Ganz strahlend und goldgepunktet. Quatsch, ich habe natürlich keine scheckigen Augen. Sie sind grün mit ganz kleinen goldenen Pünktchen drin, die man leicht übersieht. Meine Augen übersieht niemand. Sie sind das erste, was den Menschen an mir auffällt. Sie oder meine Haare. Dann sehen sie meine ungewöhnlich helle Haut. Im Winter wie Elfenbein und im Sommer ganz leicht golden. Oder krebsrot. Dreimal darfst du raten, was mir besser gefällt. Genau, ganz richtig. Ich bin weder ausgesprochen groß, noch besondern klein und bin hier und da ein ganz bisschen pummelig, aber es geht in Ordnung. Mit Klamotten kannst du so einiges kaschieren, vor allem mit schwarz. Meiner Lieblingsklamottenfarbe. Auffallen ist nämlich auch nicht so mein Ding, weiß du.

Mein Gesicht ist auch in Ordnung. Oval, ganz hübsch geschnitten. Okay eben. Im Sommer bekomme ich sieben ganz kleine, kaum sichtbare Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Ich habe recht schmale, vernünftig geschwungene Augenbrauen (was bedeutet, dass ich sie kaum zupfen muss), lange, schwarze Wimpern und harte Nägel. Krallen wohl eher. Ziemlich lang und immer lackiert. Meistens mit Klarlack. Sieht du, ich bin zufrieden mit mir, aber ich halte mich nicht für herausragend. Ich sehe ganz nett aus, meinetwegen auch süß, aber schön bin ich nicht. Ich will auch gar nicht schön sein. Wie schon gesagt, ich falle nicht gerne auf. Ich bin recht klug, ganz gut in der Schule, aber nicht überragend. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Menschen, denen alles zufällt, ich muss arbeiten, für das, was ich bin und für das, was ich kriege, aber es ist gut, wie es ist.

Ich habe eine gesunde Menge an Ehrgeiz, kann gut zuhören und habe drei wunderbare Freundinnen. Die besten, die man sich wünschen kann. Ich liebe Tiere, alle Tiere, auch Spinnen, Schlangen und Mäuse. Ich ekele mich wirklich kein Stück vor ihnen, aber Tiere mit denen man schmusen kann, sind mir lieber. Zum Beispiel Katzen, auch wenn sie mir manchmal unheimlich sind. Ich habe selber eine. Naja, eigentlich einen Kater, keine Katze. Abraxas. Er ist schwarz, hat vier weiße Pfoten, Bauch und Brust sind auch weiß und im Gesicht hat er eine kleine weiße Blesse, die sich bis über die Nase zieht. Er ist ziemlich anhänglich und verschmust, hat aber was gegen Fremde. Er weiß sehr gut, wen er mag und wen er nicht leiden kann. Ich habe schon mal spekuliert, ob einer seiner Vorfahren vielleicht ein Kniesel war, aber bestätigt hat sich diese Theorie bisher noch nicht.

Ja, was gibt es noch über mich zu sagen? Ich bin recht vernünftig, glaube ich und kann mit den meisten Situationen gut umgehen. Ich bin ordentlich, sparsam (nicht zu verwechseln mit geizig) und eher ruhig, aber wenn man mich reizt… nun, ich bin rothaarig, das müsste alles sagen. Sarkastische Bemerkungen und zynische Kommentare gehören zu meinen Spezialitäten und ich weiß, wie ich andere Menschen nur mit Worten bis ins Mark verletzten kann. Aber eigentlich bin ich relativ friedfertig. Arbeiten und lernen machen mir nichts aus, weshalb ich, wie gesagt, ganz gut in der Schule bin. Ich gehe in die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei seit ich elf bin und besuche grade mein siebtes und letztes Jahr. Ich bin eine Gryffindor und zufrieden, wie es ist. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Menschen, die Dinge anzweifeln, die eben so sind und sich auch nicht ändern lassen. In meinen Augen ist das verschwendete Energie.

Ich liebe es, zu lesen, aber nicht Schulbücher, sondern Romane und Fantasybücher, manchmal auch Krimis oder Sachbücher über andere Themen, die mich interessieren. Psychologie, Philosophie, Geschichte, so was halt. Mit fliegen habe ich nichts am Hut. Ich habe keine Höhenangst oder so, aber irgendwie… es hat sich einfach nicht ergeben. Ein paar Mal bin ich zwar geflogen und es hat mir Spaß gemacht, aber warum alle so wahnsinnig auf Quidditch sind, verstehe ich nicht. Ich reite lieber. In den Ferien. Früher hatte ich sogar ein eigenes Pony. Einen braunen Welshwallach mit einem Keilstern, der am selben Tag geboren worden war, wie ich. Er hieß Oaksi und war wirklich ein Schatz. Verschmust, neugierig, frech und traumhaft zu reiten. Vor ziemlich genau drei Jahren starb er wegen einer Kolik. Danach habe ich mir kein neues Pferd mehr geholt, weil ich ja ohnehin fast das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts bin und wenn ich die Schule abgeschlossen habe, keine Zeit mehr für ein Pferd haben werde. Aufgehört habe ich nicht, aber mittlerweile reite ich halt nur noch Schul- oder Mietpferde.

Huch, ziemlich viel geworden. Ich denke, ich werde über den heutigen Tag nur kurz was schreiben und die meine Freundinnen morgen vorstellen. Ja, was ist heute passiert? Nichts Besonderes eigentlich. Potter und seine kleinen Freunde haben mich wieder genervt, aber über die werde ich in den nächsten Tagen auch noch mehr schreiben. Unterricht war wie immer. Ich habe ein Ohnegleichen im Zaubertränketest (A/N: Kommt meinem ‚sehr gut' im Chemietest am nächsten, finde ich), aber das war's dann auch schon. Ich werde dir auch noch mal meinen gewöhnlichen Tagesablauf schildern, versprochen, aber jetzt muss ich wirklich aufhören.  
Bye, Lily


	3. 2 Dezember

_An AddictedtoCookies: Meiner ist mit massiven Schokofiguren aus Milkaschokolade. Extrem lecker (Ja, ich darf darüber freuen… Schokolade macht glücklich!)_

_An GefallenerEngel: Schon wieder dieses so genannte ‚Wort'… ;)_

_An torence: Zumindest kenne ich dich nicht und ich erinnere mich eigentlich an alle meine Reviewer, also wirst du wohl ein ehemaliger Schwarzleser sein. Ich hoffe, du fällst nicht wieder in diese Rolle zurück, denn davon gibt es schon genug.  
Ich MUSS ‚Family Affair' über den Dezember vernachlässigen, weil mir einfach die verdammte Zeit fehlt. Meine Lehrer wollen noch schnell alles vor den Winterferien über die Bühne kriegen, dann steht Weihnachten an und überhaupt. Nebenbei bemerkt schreibe ich auch noch an einer anderen FF, die erst veröffentlicht wird, wenn sie fertig ist (‚Titelabkürzung: NiSL') und bereits stolze 19 Kapitel zählt (das der dritte Teil von ‚AmiI' auch langsam Form annimmt sollte vielleicht auch an dieser Stelle erwähnt werden). Laut meiner Freundin und Beta-Lesern gefällt euch Family Affair nur so gut, weil ihr NiSL noch nicht gelesen habt, also dürft ihr anscheinend was erwarten… Betonung auf ‚warten' :p_

****

****

**2.Dezember**

Hey Kunigunde,  
ja, du hast ganz richtig gehört. Kunigunde. Das ist mein voller Ernst. Ab heute heißt du Kunigunde. Ich meine, ich kann mich ja nicht mit einem Buch unterhalten, also habe ich beschlossen, dir einen Namen zu geben. Und der erste, der mir einfiel, war Kunigunde. Ich durfte früher in der Primary School (A/N: englische Schulform (für 5- bis 11-jährige), entspricht der deutschen Grundschule) ein Gedicht über einen Geist namens Kunigunde auswendig lernen und irgendwie schien mir das zu passen. Wahlweiße hätte ich dich auch Junker Jochen oder Ritter Kurt nennen können, aber ich vertraue meine Geheimnisse auf keinen Fall einem Mann an, insofern fiel das weg. Und geschlechtslos, namentlich Kim, solltest du ja auch nicht werden, also beschwer dich bitte nicht. Immer noch besser als Raphaele, oder? Siehst du, Gundel, meine Meinung.

Ich hatte dir versprochen, dass ich dir jetzt was über meine Freundinnen erzähle, oder? Gut, was ich verspreche, dass halte ich auch (meistens), also, siehe und staune. Wie bereits gesagt, oder geschrieben, habe ich drei beste Freundinnen. Mercedes Benz, Amelia Susan Bones und Crystal Gloria Watson, wobei sie weitläufig unter den Namen Mercy, Amy und Cry bekannt sind. Wir sind alle in Gryffindor, wobei Amy und Cry eine Klasse unter Mercy und mir sind. Bei uns vieren passt das Sprichwort ‚Gegensätze ziehen sich an', wie die Faust aufs Auge (obwohl ich ja eigentlich gegen physische Gewalt bin). Tatsächlich sind wir so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Wobei Amy dann der Morgen, Mercy der Tag, ich der Abend und Cry die Nacht wäre. Ich denke, das wirst du verstehen, wenn ich dir meine Freundinnen vorgestellt habe.

Gut, fangen wir mit Mercedes Benz, alias Mercy, an. Sie ist, wie ich, muggelgeboren und tut so ziemlich was sie will. Und nur das, sei dir da sicher. Jeden Morgen überredet Mercy mich, ihre Haare nach ihren Wünschen zu gestalten. Natura sind sie aschblond, hüftlang, vollkommen glatt und ziemlich dick, aber so hat sie wohl außer uns, ihren Eltern und den anderen Siebtklässlerinnen aus Gryffindor noch niemand gesehen. Heute hat sie darauf bestanden, dass ich ihre Haare in giftgrüne, knöchellange Locken mit lilafarbenen Strähnchen drin zaubere. Sie ist nicht grade ein Genie in Zauberkunst und es ist mein bestes Fach, also habe ich das umfärben übernommen, nachdem sie sich die Haare fünfmal in Brand gesteckt und sonst noch was damit gemacht hat, was mich dazu gebracht hat, einen Monat lang mit im Nacken zu einem Knoten gebundenen Haaren rum zulaufen. Man weiß ja nie… Ihre Augen müssen natürlich immer zu den Haaren passen. Eigentlich sind sie braun, aber heute waren sie grün-lila-gestreift. Ich denke, dass sagt alles.

Mercy tut wie gesagt, was sie will und ihr Spitzname passt auch nicht so ganz zu ihr (A/N: ‚mercy' ist englisch und heißt ‚Gnade'). Allerdings ist es immer noch besser, als der, den sie von Sirius Black bekommen hat. Sirius Black ist ein Marauder und über diesen Verein werde ich dir später noch erzählen, okay Gundel? Gut, zurück zum Thema dann. Black nennt Mercy immer ‚Töfftöff', wegen ihrem Namen. Mercedes Benz. Ihr Vater ist leider ein ziemlicher Autofreak und wenn so was mit Nachnamen Benz heißt, dann kann da nichts Vernünftiges bei rauskommen. Mercy hat sich mit ihrem Namen abgefunden, sagt sie, aber ich vermute immer noch, dieser ganze Veränderungs-style ist nur eine Ausgeburt ihrer traumatischen Kindheitserlebnisse auf Grund ihres Namens (nein, ich habe nicht zu viel psychologische Literatur gelesen. Überhaupt nicht!) Fakt ist, dass Mercy sich passend zu ihren Haaren kleidet, was noch grotesker aussieht, weil sie sehr groß und sehr dünn ist. Und durchgeknallt ist sie auch, aber nur ein bisschen. Liebenswürdig verrückt halt.

Gut, als nächstes ist Amelia Susan Bones dran, die Drittälteste von uns (Mercy ist die Älteste und dann folge mit zwei Monaten Abstand ich. Amy ist wiederum fünf Monate jünger als ich und Cry drei jünger als Amy) und das einzige Reinblut. Wenn Mercy etwas verrückt ist, dann ist Amy ihr Gegenteil. Sie hat spitzen Noten, denkt immer rational und wenn sie etwas erreichen will, dann setzt sie sich sehr energisch dafür ein. Ihr jüngerer Bruder (dritte Klasse, Hufflepuff) beschreibt sie mit Vorliebe als ‚herrisch', aber das stimmt so natürlich auch wieder nicht. Wenn Amy eins nicht abkann, dann ist es Ungerechtigkeit. Sie steht immer für Schwächere auf und hat an unserer Schule schon ihren Ruf weg (wie wir alle vier übrigens. Mercy ist die Verrückte, Amy die Faire, Cry die Verträumte und ich? Ich bin die, die nicht mit Potter ausgeht. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Keine Angst, die erzähle ich dir auch noch).

Amy ist normalgroß, eher kräftig, was einen noch mehr einschüchtert, wenn sie wütend ist. Sie hat dunkelbraune, schulterlange und extrem krause Haare und olivgrüne Augen. Sie sieht eigentlich ganz gut aus, macht aber wenig aus sich. Mercy und ich haben mit Engelszungen auf sie eingeredet, dass sie sich doch mal von uns schminken und einkleiden lassen sollte, aber vergebens (topmodisch ziehen wir uns alle nicht an, aber Mercy und ich haben da so unsere Techniken, auch wenn sie sich bunt und auffällig und ich mich trist und dunkel kleide. Bei Cry ist jede Mühe vergebens), aber wir hätten genauso gut versuchen können, einen Marauder überreden zu wollen, uns zu sagen, wo er und seine Kumpanen jeden Monat hin verschwinden (nicht, das ich das nicht schon längst wüsste, aber die Jungs sind da wirklich hart, das muss man ihnen lassen), wir wären nicht erfolgreicher gewesen und das obwohl Mercy sonst einer Runespoor die Köpfe wegreden kann (A/N: dreiköpfige Schlange). Amy trägt immer noch ihre braunen, sackartigen Klamotten, aber okay, wen störts?

Als letztes hätten wir da noch Cry, unser Nestheckchen. Sie ist ein Halbblut, Mutter Hexe, Vater Muggel. Ihr Name ‚Cry' ist nicht nur die Abkürzung ihres Namens, sondern steht auf für ‚verkünden' und Cry ist eine Wahrsagerin. Naja, sie selbst bezeichnet sich als Seherin, aber in meinen Augen ist das alles dasselbe. Amy unterstützt mich da, während Mercy doch recht angetan von Crys Methoden ist. Ihr Black'scher Spitzname lautet ‚Detective' (Sherlock Holmes und Doktor Watson. Klar?). Der von Amy lautet übrigens ‚Schlüsselbein' (ein Knochen, nach Bones) und meiner ist ‚Flower-Power' (wegen Lily, Lilie, ganz eindeutig eine Blume). Cry ist die hübscheste von uns, wenn du mich fragst. Sie ist kleiner als ich, schlank, hat blonde Engelslocken und kristallblaue Augen. Amy und Mercy sind definitiv auf ihren klaren Teint am neidischsten, aber da meiner auch ganz in Ordnung ist, habe ich beschlossen, dass ich am liebsten Crys Figur hätte. Sie isst und isst und isst und nimmt nicht zu (bei Mercy ist es ähnlich, aber die ist irgendwie zu dünn, bei Amy und mir steht dagegen meistens Dauerdiät an…).

Wie schon gesagt ist Cry eine ‚Seherin'. Sie lebt mit dem Kopf in den Wolken oder in einer Parallelwelt oder wo auch immer. Auf jeden Fall nicht hier, das kannst du mir glauben. Sie steht auf alles Mystische und schwört auf diesen ganzen Teeblätter-, Vogelflug-, Glaskugeln- und Kartenlesenkram. Wie gesagt, ich halte es für… naja, für Quatsch. Mit Amys juristischem Denken kann ich mehr anfangen. Sie will später unbedingt in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung arbeiten, aber nicht als Auror, sondern als Juristin oder so. Cry will ihr Hobby zum Beruf machen, in Mercys Augen muss man im hier und im jetzt leben und die Zukunft würde sich dann von selbst ergeben und mein Traumjob ist Heilerin. Helfen kann ich. Moment mal! Wieder viel geworden heute. Aber ich kann über den Tag echt nichts sagen. Er war so… normal. Aufstehen, essen, Unterricht, essen, Unterricht, gammeln, essen, Hausaufgaben, schlafen und zwischendurch Marauder. Wie immer, wirklich!  
Bye, Lily


	4. 3 Dezember

_An Mimim: Freut mich echt, dass es dir so gut gefällt._

_An hiriel: In diesem Kapitel._

_An GefallenerEngel: Das einzige, was Sirius gebraucht hat, um sich diesen Spitznamen zu überlegen, war die ständigen Spötteleien der anderen Schüler (Muggelgeborene wissen das ja), die Mercy wegen ihres Namens ertragen muss._

****

****

**3. Dezember**

Hya Gundel,

ähm, ja, Marauder. Ein Thema, welches ich lieber vermeiden würde, aber da lässt sich wohl nichts machen. Zu meinem allergrößten Leidwesen sind die Marauder nämlich Teil meines täglichen Lebens. Einer der Teile, auf den ich dankend verzichten würde, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Du würdest das sofort verstehen, wenn du die Marauder kennen würdest, aber dass es einem Buch ja unmöglich ist, einen Menschen kennen zulernen, werde ich sie dir hier kurz vorstellen. Und ich werde dir erklären, wieso ich auf der ganzen Schule und darüber hinaus, als das Mädchen, was nicht mit James Potter ausgeht, bekannt bin. Mach dich auf was gefasst.

Marauder – Rumtreiber. Genau das sind sie. Vier Jungen aus meiner Klasse. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Die schlimmsten Unruhestifter, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Dermaßen kindisch. Spielen ständig irgendwem Streiche, duellieren sich mit Slytherins, nerven unsere Lehrer, verhexen jüngere Schüler und schleppen jede Woche eine Neue ab. Naja, letzteres trifft eigentlich nicht auf alle zu. Pettigrew kriegt kaum eine ab, Lupin ist kein Weiberheld, Potter verplempert sich seine Zeit damit, mich nach einem Date zu fragen und Black… ja, Black ist der ungeschlagene Weiberheld, wobei Potter trotz seiner vergeblichen Bemühungen bei mir auch nicht grade die Unschuld vom Lande ist. Allerdings ist er was Mädchen anbelangt tatsächlich die Nummer zwei hinter Black. Kommt selten genug vor und es tut seiner Arroganz bestimmt mal ganz gut, einen Dämpfer zu bekommen. Aber gut, ich greife vor.

Fangen wir mit Remus Lupin an, dem einzigen Marauder, den ich halbwegs in Ordnung finde. Er ist der Zweitälteste (nach… na, wisst ihr es? Genau: Potter) und der Stillste. Remus lernt oft und viel, zieht sich gerne hinter seine Bücher zurück, aber wenn es ‚drauf ankommt', dann ist er genauso schlimm, wie seine drei kleinen Freunde. Remus hat dunkelblonde Haare, braune Augen und ist ziemlich dünn und blass. Der größte ist er auch nicht grade, zumindest kleiner als Mercy, aber das ist kein Kunststück. Sie ist riesig. Naja, wie gesagt, ich mag Remus am liebsten. Wir waren zwei Jahre lang gemeinsam Vertrauensschüler und sind immer ganz gut miteinander ausgekommen. Er versucht seine Freunde manchmal zu bremsen. Mit wenig bis gar keinem Erfolg, aber der gute Wille zählt doch, oder? Wäre nur noch schöner, wenn es auch klappen würde. Ich bin zwar kein typisches Marauderopfer, aber ich war es früher (vor meinem bis zur Mitte des vierten Jahres) und daher weiß ich genau, wozu sie fähig sind.

Wenn Remus der Brave ist, dann ist Sirius Black der Draufgänger. Er ist nur ein paar Tage jünger als Remus, hat schulterlange schwarze Haare und graue Augen. Sogar ich muss zugeben, dass er verflucht gut aussieht. Remus ist irgendwie kränklich, Pettigrew keinen zweiten Blick wert und Potter… ja, Potter ist Potter. Was immer das jetzt heißen mag. Ich weiß es selbst nicht so ganz genau. Egal, zurück zu Black. Er sieht wie gesagt ganz gut aus und blöd ist er auch nichts grade, aber da hört es mit seinen Qualitäten auch schon auf. Er ist nervig, kindisch, albern und er spielt mit Mädchenherzen, wie mit einem Quaffel. Er lacht sich ständig eine neue/alte Freundin an (da er mittlerweile fast alle Mädchen in Hogwarts, welche älter als vierzehn sind, durchhat, muss er auch auf seine Exfreundinnen zurückgreifen… und die nehmen ihn ohne zu fragen wieder.), verliert das Interesse, wenn er mit ihnen geschlafen hat (also innerhalb von zwei Wochen) und bricht ihnen dann vor der ganzen Schule das Herz. So ist Sirius Black und so wie er ist, kann ich ihn nicht leiden.

Der jüngste Marauder ist Peter Pettigrew. Er ist der Mitläufer, der ohne Meinung. Er ist klein, pummelig, hat dünne aschblonde Haare und wässerige graublaue Augen. Pettigrew gehört zu dem Typ Mensch, dem ich keine einzige Qualität zuspreche. Er ist dumm, tut aber immer so, als würde er alles verstehen und taktvoll ist er auch nicht grade (aber immerhin noch mehr als Black). Ich bezweifele, dass er ihm der Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen überhaupt bewusst ist und wahrscheinlich glaubt er immer noch, die Babys werden vom Storch gebracht und der Weihnachtsmann ist eine reale Person. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein, aber Pettigrew ist einfach so… ich weiß nicht. Ich kann Black und Potter nicht ausstehen, aber zumindest sind sie intelligent und stehen zu ihrem Wort. Pettigrew nicht. Ich verabscheue ihn, wegen seiner Schwäche, seiner Unbeständigkeit und seiner Heuchlerei. Ich ekele mich vor ihm.

Und dann ist da noch Potter, der Anführer. Er ist der Älteste und der größte Idiot von allen. Ich kann Black nicht leiden, ich verabscheue Pettigrew und ich finde Remus komisch, aber Potter hasse ich. Tatsache! Ja, ich gebe es zu, er sieht gut aus. Schwarze, zerzauste Haare, haselnussbraune Augen und eine große, schlanke, aber doch muskulöse Figur, aber Aussehen ist nicht alles. Ja, er ist auch intelligent, nicht überall Klassenbester, denn da gibt es ja noch den Bücherwurm Remus, aber er ist gut, ohne jemals ein Buch aufzuschlagen. Ohnegleichen folgt auf Ohnegleichen, wie bei Remus oder mir (ja, ich habe mich vorgestern etwas rumgespielt, aber ich kann mich an den Gedanken nicht gewöhnen, mit Potter und Remus darum zu buhlen, wer besser ist). Ja, er ist ein super guter Quidditchspieler (Kapitän und Jäger) und ja, er widmet mir mehr Aufmerksamkeit als seinen tausend Freundinnen zusammen, aber trotzdem!

Es ist so, dass Potter mich seit der Mitte unseres vierten Schuljahres jeden Tag gefragt hat, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe. Drei Jahre und er gibt es nicht auf, da kann ich ihm noch so oft ins Gesicht schleudern, dass ich ihn hasse. Er grinste nur, dreht sich um und wartet bis er mich das nächste Mal sieht, um die verfluchte Frage zu wiederholen. Er hat alles versucht. Blumen, Pralinen, lieb sein, flirten, sich benehmen und überhaupt, aber es hat nicht gewirkt, wirkt nicht und wird nie wirken. Nie, nie, nie. Hörst du? Nie! Da fällt mir etwas ein… soll man seinem Tagebuch nicht seine geheimsten Gedanken und Gefühle anvertrauen? Die, die sonst niemand hören darf? Wenn da so ist, dann muss ich zugeben, dass ich eben gelogen habe. Ich hasse Potter nicht. Irgendwie komisch, dass aufzuschreiben, obwohl es schon seit Monaten in meinem Kopf herumspukt. Jetzt steht es da. Schwarz auf weiß. Und irgendwie tut es gut, diesen Satz endlich raus gelassen zu haben. Ich hasse ihn wirklich nicht, nicht mehr. Eigentlich ist er sogar ganz okay.

Okay, okay, ich gebe es zu, am Ende bin ich, Lily Evans, doch noch James Potters Charme verfallen. Was glaubst du, wieso ich dir sonst hätte sagen können, welche Braunschattierung seine Augen haben und das seine Haare im richtigen Licht ebenfalls dunkelbraun aussehen. Jetzt frag mich bitte nicht, wann ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, weil es genau das ist, was ich nicht weiß. Es ist verrückt, zuzugeben, dass ich mich in Potter verknallt habe, aber ich hasse Leute, die sich selbst etwas vormachen. Also werde ich genau das nicht tun und dieser Vorsatz schließt ein, dir, Gundel, meine Gefühle für ihn einzugestehen. Aber diese Tatsache bedeutet jetzt nicht, dass sich mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber ändern wird, denn das hat es in den letzten Monaten auch nicht getan, obwohl mir diese Erkenntnis gar nicht so lange nach den Sommerferien gekommen ist. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich ihm erst nachgebe, wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin. Ganz sicher! Und daran werde ich mich halten.

Und wieder habe ich keine Zeit, dir etwas über meinen Tageablauf zu erzählen. Verdamm mich, aber es geht wirklich nicht. Ich muss noch drei Fuß für Zaubertränke und zwei für GdZ schreiben und noch einen Spruch für Zauberkunst üben und zu guter letzt für Verwandlung drei Kapitel im Buch lesen. Wobei mir einfällt… war da nicht noch irgendetwas mir recherchieren in der Bibliothek für Kräuterkunde? Oh Gott! Verschone mich… Bitte!

Bye, Lily


	5. 4 Dezember

_An hiriel: Was soll uns das jetzt sagen? ;)_

_An AddictedtoCookies: Ja, meine Freundin fand den Namen auch gut. Ihr hatte es aber vor allem der Spitzname (von Sirius) angetan._

_An GefallenerEngel: Wer bitteschön mag Pettigrew schon?_

_An RoryElli: Und ihr seid der einzige Grund, wieso ich das mache, mit den täglichen Kapiteln. Wirklich. Weil eigentlich ist es viel zu stressig, jeden Tag zu schreiben, aber was soll man machen? :)_

_An Sailam: Bis Weihnachten auf jeden Fall, danach mal gucken. Dafür spricht zumindest, dass ich ab dem 24.12 Ferien hab._

****

****

**4. Dezember**

Hi Gundel,  
Samstag. Ich liebe Samstage. Vor allem Hogsmeadsamstage. Und heute ist ein Hogsmeadsamstag. Oder besser: war einer, denn mittlerweile sind wir wieder zurück. Mit ‚wir' meine ich Mercy, Amy, Cry und mich. ‚Die Yps', wie mir in Hogwarts heißen. Einfach, weil alle unsere Spitznamen auf -y aufhören. Jedoch keiner unserer richtigen Namen, aber darauf kommt es ja nicht an. Amy ist ‚Yps1', Cry ‚Yps2', ich ‚Yps3' und Mercy ‚Yps4'. Na, erraten, wie die Zahlen vergeben wurden? Genau, nach dem alphabetischen Platz des Anfangsbuchstaben. Weiß auch nicht, wer auf diese Idee gekommen ist, aber naja, wir können damit leben. Mit fünf Spitznamen pro Kopf meine ich. Ja, wirklich fünf. Unsere Lehrer nennen uns bei unseren Nachnamen, unsere Eltern bei unseren ganzen Vornamen, unsere Mitschüler bei den Yps-Namen, die Marauder bei den Black'schen Namen und wir nennen einander so, wie ich es bisher auch getan habe.

Gut, wir vier gingen also heute nach Hogsmead, dem Zaubererdorf direkt neben Hogwarts, einem riesigen, alten Schloss. Der Vormittag war echt lustig und ich erstand eine hübsche, Selbstgießende Vase für meine Mutter und einen Füller, dem nie die Tinte ausgeht und der schreibt, wie man es ihm diktiert, für meinen Vater. Mittags trennten wir uns und jede ging ihres Weges um die Geschenke für die anderen drei zu holen. Für Cry holte ich einen bunt bedruckten, hauchzarten Seidenschal, der perfekt zu ihrem Stil passt (bunt, flatterig, leicht), für Mercy kaufte ich ein quietschbuntes Schmuckdöschen und für Amy hatte ich schon im Sommer einen Stoß Muggelkrimis erstanden. Zufrieden mit meiner Wahl machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Drei Besen, wo wir uns um drei Uhr treffen wollten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es erst viertel nach zwei war. Na klasse.

„Na, so alleine, schöne Frau", hörte ich eine Stimme an meinem Ohr, kaum das ich mich an einen Tisch in der Ecke gesetzt hatte. „Wo sind denn deine besseren Viertel, Potter?", fauchte ich zurück und drehte mich um. Er grinste. Dieses typische, charmant-jungenhafte Grinsen, bei dem ich jedes Mal weiche Knie bekomme. In dem Moment hasste ich ihn dafür. Tatsache! Naja, eigentlich nicht so ganz. Ich kann ihn gar nicht hassen, weißt du. Ich kann ihm noch nicht einmal böse sein. Schicksal, so was. „Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Potter in dem Moment. Ja, ich nenne ihn immer noch Potter und werde das auch weiterhin tun. Gewohnheit zum einen und zum anderen wahre ich so Distanz. Es wäre peinlich, wenn mir in der Öffentlichkeit sein Vorname rausrutschen würde. Sehr peinlich. Und Ruf schädigend. Ja, auch ich mache mir sorgen um meinen Ruf.

Ich drehte mich wieder meinem Butterbier zu und bewegte vage den Kopf. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", erwiderte ich uninteressiert, „wir leben in einem freien Land." Drei Sekunden später saß er neben mir und strich mit seiner Hand über meinen Oberschenkel. Typisch! Absolut typisch Potter! Mal wieder nur auf das eine aus. Diese Gedanken brachten mich dazu, meine Fassade beizubehalten und ich schob seine Hand weg, wobei ich ihm noch extra meine Nägel in den Handrücken bohrte. Anscheinend etwas zu heftig als beabsichtigt. Kleine, rote Halbmonde zeigten sich auf seiner verblüffend weichen Haut und langsam begann Blut über seine Hand zu laufen. Ich schnappte nach Luft, aber zurückblickend weiß ich, dass es mich nicht hätte überraschen sollen. Ich habe mir gestern beim Kräuterkundelernen die Nägel scharf gefeilt, also sind sie heute Mordwaffen, vor allem, wenn ich wütend bin. Trotzdem tat er mir Leid. Ich hatte das nicht beabsichtigt.

„Sorry", ich glaube, ich bin rot geworden. Potter sagte nichts, musterte nur seine Hand und wischte das Blut dann ab. „Macht nichts", erklärte er unbeteiligt, „aber damit solltest du aufpassen." Er griff nach meiner Hand und musterte meine Fingernägel, meine Krallen. „Ja", murmelte ich, unfähig irgendetwas Vernünftiges zu erwidern. Er hob den Kopf, sah mich an und lächelte. Nicht herausfordernd oder hungrig, nein, einfach… einfach lieb. Ich glaube, ich habe etwas zustande gebracht, was einem Lächeln nahe kam, auch wenn meine Wangen so sehr gebrannt haben, dass es kein Kunststück war, zu erraten, dass ich röter sein musste als mein Haar. Und das ist dunkelrot. Nun, du siehst, meine Gesichtfarbe muss jenseits von Gut und Böse gewesen sein. Fast erwartete ich, dass Potter mich jetzt verspottet oder um ein Date fragen würde, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen ließ er meine Hand los, griff in seine Tasche und legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch. „Ich lad ich ein", wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann war seine Stimme auch nicht so selbstsicher wie sonst.

Ich riss meinen Blick von seinen Augen los und ehrlich gesagt, ich tat gut daran. Denn in just diesem Moment betraten Amy und Mercy den Pub, von Cry fehlte jede Spur. „Verschwinde, Potter!", fauchte ich mein Gegenüber augenblicklich an. Er war verwirrt, verstand nicht mehr, was los war, aber dann verhärtete sich sein Blick. „Liebend gerne", knurrte er, sprang auf und stürzte nach draußen, als würde er ersticken, falls er noch eine Sekunde bleiben würde. Im Laufen rempelte er Amy um, schien es aber gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Ich starrte ihm regelrecht hinterher, glaube ich. „Na, hat Potter dich sehr genervt?", fragte Amy grinsend und klopfte mir auf den Rücken. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wie immer." Damit war das Thema für uns gegessen. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich, als wir bezahlten, Potters Geld einsteckte und mein eigenes an Madame Rosmerta gab. Irgendwie packte ich das nicht.

Rückblickend konnte ich mir selbst in den Allerwertesten treten. Ich habe blöd reagiert, ich weiß, aber irgendwie… ach, ich habe keine Ahnung mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass es mir Leid tut. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass ER mal nicht auf meine Jungfräulichkeit aus ist, da verbocke ich es. Ich kann IHN wirklich gut verstehen. Du weißt, wovon ich rede, oder? Ich bringe es nicht über mich, seinen Namen hier herein zu schreiben, aber ich denke, es ist leicht klar zu machen, um wen es geht. Naja, wie auch immer. Ich bin direkt nachdem wir wieder im Schloss waren in unseren Schlafsaal gegangen, habe die Vorhänge um meinem Bett zugezogen und schreibe in dieses Tagebuch. Und ich frage mich, wie ein Blick den Unterschied zwischen himmelhoch jauchzend und zu Tode betrübt ausmachen kann.  
Bye, Lily


	6. 5 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Mir tut eher Lily Leid, aber auch nur, weil ich weiß, was in den nächsten Kapiteln kommen wird. :p_

_An Mimim: Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich erstmal.  
Hinhalten ist gut… ja…_

_An hiriel: Was findet ihr alle an selbstgießenden Blumenvasen? Meine Freundin meinte genau das selbe…_

_An Samantha Potter: Selber :-)_

****

****

**5. Dezember:**

Na Gundel,  
wie geht's dir? Hoffentlich besser als mir. Ich habe den halben Tag im Bett verbracht (zum Glück ist heute Sonntag). Schon seit Mittwoch oder so kratzt mein Hals, Freitag sind dann Halsschmerzen draus geworden und gestern sind dann Schnupfen und Kopfweh dazu gekommen. Ich wollte natürlich wieder mal übersehen, dass sich da eine Erkältung anbahnt, habe es ignoriert und bin gestern noch mit meinen Freundinnen tanzen gegangen und prompt geht es mir heute schlecht. So schlecht, dass sich alles um mich dreht, sobald ich aufstehe und mir bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Essen schlecht wird. Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich bin tatsächlich krank.

Ich hasse es, krank zu sein, musst du wissen. Auch, weil ich dann total empfindlich werde und ein neckendes Wort ausreicht, dass ich anfange zu heulen und mich einschließe. Meine Freundinnen und mittlerweile auch sämtliche andere Gryffindors haben verstanden, dass es das einfachste ist, mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen, bis ich wieder gesund bin. Heute hat das allerdings nicht funktioniert. Das heißt, nachdem ich aufgewacht war (so gegen ein Uhr mittags, normalerweise schlafe ich nie so lange) und Mercy erkannt hatte, dass ich krank bin, ließen sie mich alle in Ruhe in meinem Bett liegen und lesen. Das Problem an der Sache war, dass ich heute eine Besprechung mit ihm und den Vertrauensschülern habe. Ja, richtig, ich bin Schulsprecherin und er Schulsprecher. Gut, wo ist das ein Problem, fragst du dich jetzt sicher. Ich werde es dir erklären.

Meine Laune war schon ziemlich gedrückt, weil ich überhaupt dazu gezwungen wurde aufzustehen, aber es kam alles noch schlimmer. Schon als ich den Raum betrat, hatte ich ein übles Gefühl (ungefähr genauso übel, wie ich aussah: müde, blass, nur schnell in Jeans und Sweatshirt geworfen und Haare nachlässig zusammengebunden, kein Make-up oder Schmuck). Ein paar Leute waren schon da. Er auch. Während mich die Vertrauensschüler freundlich, aber vorsichtig begrüßten, würdigte er mich keines Blickes. So lief das die ganze Zeit hindurch. Ich meine, hey, ja, ich habe mich gestern blöd benommen, aber ist das ein Grund, jetzt vollkommen eingeschnappt zu sein? Ja, ist es. Leider. Ich kann seine Reaktion sogar verstehen und das ist das Schlimmste. Das heißt nämlich auch, dass ich Schuld bin. Und ich hasse es, Schuld an etwas zu sein, was auf mich zurückfällt.

Wie bereits gesagt, bin ich heute etwas sehr emotional, was dazu führte, dass ich ungefähr nach der Hälfte der Besprechung die Nerven verlor. Ich hab nur noch was von wegen „ich muss mich hinlegen" gemurmelt und bin raus. Als ich anschließend wieder im Bett lag, hab ich erstmal eine halbe Stunde oder so geheult und konnte mich nicht beruhigen. Zwischenzeitlich war Mercy da, hat mich in den Arm genommen und mir Taschentücher gebracht, aber sich nicht gewagt, zu fragen, was los ist. Nachdem es mir halbwegs besser ging, hab ich angefangen zu schreiben und jetzt sitze ich hier, verheult, verquollen und krank und verfluche mich selber. Ich finde, dieser Tag hätte nicht unbedingt existieren brauchen.  
Bye, Lily  
P.S. An und für sich ist Tagebuchschreiben ja gar nicht so schlimm. Hat irgendwie was…  
P.P.S. Sorry, dass es so kurz ist heute, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Will nur noch schlafen.


	7. 6 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Ja, James ist durchaus stur. Aber Lily auch, wie du in dieser FF noch erfahren wirst (zumindest wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es bisher geplant habe)._

_An lily: Ich versuche sie menschlich zu gestalten, das ist alles._

_An Mimim: Meine hat mich grade voll erwischt, aber ich bekomme sowieso jede Krankheit, die man irgendwie bekommen kann. Lilys wird allerdings über eine Erkältung hinausgehen…_

_An hiriel: Das wäre doch langweilig, oder etwa nicht?_

****

****

**6. Dezember**

Hallo Gundel,  
ich werde mich gleich im Voraus entschuldigen, wenn dieser Eintrag wieder sehr kurz wird. Sorry also. Und direkt die Begründung: Mir geht es noch schlechter als gestern. Wir hatten heute in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung und prompt klappe ich zusammen. McGonagall bittet mich, nach vorne zu kommen, um dort den anderen vorzuführen, wie man eine Kaulquappe in einen ausgewachsenen Löwen verwandelt und ich stehe also auf und mache mich auf den Weg zur Tafel. Als ich den Klassenraum grade zur Hälfte durchquert hatte, fühle ich, wie sich plötzlich alles zu drehen beginnt. Ich versuche mich noch an irgendetwas fest zu halten, schaffe es aber nicht und kippe um. Das letzte, was ich bemerke, ist, dass mich irgendjemand auffängt.

Ich glaube, ich bin nur ein paar Sekunden bewusstlos gewesen, denn als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah ich direkt in seine haselnussbraunen. „Sie ist wieder wach", verkündete er in dem Moment, hob den Kopf und ließ mich aus seinen Armen auf den Boden gleiten. Der Boden war kalt. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, wieso ich gezittert habe. Auch nicht die Krankheit. „Mr. Potter, bringen sie Ms. Evans in den Krankenflügel", drang McGonagalls Stimme durch die Wattewolken, die mich umgaben und alles gedämpft erscheinen ließen. Jeden Ton, jede Bewegung. Ich sah in dem Moment hoch, in dem er das Gesicht verzog und den Mund öffnete, wie als wolle er protestieren, dann aber nickte. Anscheinend hatte McGonagall ihm einen ihrer Blicke zugeworfen, die klar machten, dass Widerstand zwecklos war.

Er half mir also hoch, aber sobald er mich auf meine eigenen Beine stellte, gaben die auch schon unter mir nach. Ich hasste mich in dem Moment dafür, so hilflos zu sein. Ihm ging es anscheinend ähnlich, denn er warf mir einen Blick zu, der mich beinahe zum heulen gebracht hätte. Beinahe. Er seufzte genervt und hob mich hoch. Nahm mich einfach auf den Arm und trug mich aus dem Raum. Ich muss mich extrem verspannt haben, denn nach ein paar Metern den Korridor hinunter blieb er stehen und sah mich an. „Evans", er redete wie mit einem Kleinkind, „ich weiß ja, dass du mich hasst und es dich anwidert, dich von mir berühren zu lassen, aber wenn du dich so steif wie ein Brett hälst, kann ich dich nicht vernünftig festhalten." Ich nickte nur und versuchte krampfhaft, mich zu entspannen, was nach hinten losging. Ich verspannte mich nur noch mehr.

Er knurrte gereizt, ging ich die Knie und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals. „Halt dich fest. Dieses Schloss ist unberechenbar, besonders die Treppen, das solltest du wissen", befahl er entnervt und richtete sich wieder auf. Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, mich an ihm festzuhalten, auch wenn sich meine Arme anfühlten, wie aus Gummi und genauso zitterten wie der Rest meines Körpers. In dem Moment begriff ich, dass es garantiert keine Erkältung mehr war und auch mit ihm nichts zu tun hatte. Es war ziemlich gut, dass er darauf bestanden hatte, dass er mich festhielt, denn, wie als hätte er es geahnt, begann sich die nächste Treppe, auf der wir waren, zu drehen und er schaffte es nur mit Mühe, dass Gleichgewicht zu halten, ebenso wie ich es nur mit Mühe schaffte, mich festzuhalten.

„Sie ist in Verwandlung zusammengebrochen und meinen Informationen zu Folge schon seit gestern krank", erklärte er Madame Pomfrey, nachdem wir im Krankenflügel angekommen waren und er mich auf eins der Betten gelegt hatte. „In Ordnung, vielen Dank, Mr. Potter. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte", ordnete Madame Pomfrey an, „und Sie, Ms. Evans, legen sich hübsch wieder hin." Ich sollte wohl dazu sagen, dass ich versucht habe aufzustehen. Nun, auch ohne Pomfreys Anweißung wäre da nicht drauf geworden. Sobald ich mich erhob, vermischte sich wieder alles um mich und mein Kopf begann zu hämmern. Als ich wieder klar denken konnte, war er an der Tür und Pomfrey in ihrem Büro verschwunden. „Ähm", meldete ich mich zu Wort, aber meine Stimme klang so leise und zittrig, dass er mich gar nicht hätte hören können.

„Potter!", versuchte ich es wieder. Er blieb stehen, die Klinke in der Hand, rührte sich aber nicht. „Ich… ich wollte… äh… also… naja… Ach, bei Merlin, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein! Ich wollte nur sagen: Danke, James", brachte ich heraus und dann drehte er sich tatsächlich um. „Immer wieder gerne", erwiderte er und setzte nach einer Pause hinzu, „…Lily." Dann grinste er schief, drehte sich wieder weg und verschwand. Ich glaube, ich habe übers ganze Gesicht gestrahlt, denn als Pomfrey wieder rein kam, warf sie mir einen ziemlich komischen Blick zu. Ich strahlte weiter und tue es glaube ich immer noch. Bleibt nur noch zu sagen, dass sie mich untersucht hat und mir gleich sagen will, was ich habe, während ich hier auf ein geborgtes Pergament schreibe. Nachher übertrage ich das noch ins richtige Tagebuch, versprochen.  
Bye, Lily


	8. 7 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Ja, genau, ich dürft noch was zappeln. :p_

_An Samantha Potter: Wer, wie, wo, was, warum, wieso, weshalb?_

_An lily: Ja, das Gedicht spukte mir grade so im Kopf herum. Hab ich mal in der vierten auswendig lernen müssen und ein paar Zeilen kann ich bis heute._

_An Mimim: Betonung auf ‚langsam'…_

****

****

**7. Dezember**

Hallo Gundelinchen,  
wie geht's, wie steht's? Gut, hoffe ich doch mal. Mir selbst geht es immer noch eher bescheiden. Heute war ich schon den zweiten Tag nicht im Unterricht, sondern im Krankenflügel und Madame Pomfrey weiß jetzt auch, was mit mir los ist. Leichte Lungenentzündung, die ich aber wohl ziemlich verschleppt habe. Na klasse. Aber okay, sehen wir die positiven Seiten: Ich bin in der Zaubererwelt, was bedeutet, dass ich in ein paar Tagen wieder kerngesund sein werde. Manchmal ist es mehr als praktisch, eine Hexe zu sein. Auch wenn mir trotzdem alles weh tut und ich mich wie fühle, als wäre eine Herde Hippogreifs über mich drüber getrampelt. Oder meinetwegen auch Thestrale oder so. Naja, du weißt, was ich meine, oder? Mir geht es beschien.

Ich habe ziemlich hohes Fieber (so 39-40 Grad), Schüttelfrost, manchmal ein bisschen Atemnot, Kopf-, Brust-, Hals und Gliederschmerzen, dazu Schmerzen beim Atmen und nicht zu vergessen, dass mein Körper sich anscheinend die Seele aus dem Leib husten will. Pomfrey murmelte auch noch etwas von Leukozytose, aber ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was das jetzt schon wieder ist. Fachchinesisch anscheinend. Ach, meine Nasenflügel flattern beim Atmen, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm, finde ich. Nur halt etwas nervig. Ja, ich weiß, ich sollte bei Pneumonie (ja, genau, Fachchinesisch) etwas mehr um mich besorgt sein, immerhin ist das die Infektionskrankheit mit der höchsten Sterberate oder so, aber wie schon gesagt, ich bin Hexe und ich befinde mich in der Zaubererwelt. Was will ich mehr?

Ja, okay, wahrscheinlich sollte ich dir erklären, dass seit 1493 kein magisch begabter Mensch mehr an Pneumonie gestorben ist, denn das war das Jahr in dem irgendein Heiler einen Trank gegen Lungenentzündung erfunden hat. Bei den Muggeln war die Krankheit damals glaube ich noch nicht einmal diagnostiziert, aber Zauberer waren ihnen schon immer Fünfzigeindrittel Schritte voraus. Fakt ist, dass besagter Trank auch nur bei magischen Menschen hilft, aber bei denen ziemlich plötzlich. Es ist eine Zweitagestherapie und bei mir wurde gestern begonnen, was bedeutet, dass ich wahrscheinlich morgen so gegen neun Uhr morgens wieder gesund bin. Praktisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass Muggel manchmal monatelang in Krankenhäusern liegen und anschließend doch sterben.

Ich höre mich an, als würde ich das alles sehr leicht nehmen, das ist mir klar, aber das ist ehrlich gesagt nur Show, Gundel. Als Pomfrey mir gesagt hat, ich hätte eine Lungenetzündung, hatte ich erstmal panische Angst, aber dann hat sie mir das mit der Zauberertherapie erzählt und danach ging es mir wieder besser. Sie hat mir versichert, dass ich spätestens am Donnerstag wieder vollkommen gesund bin und eigentlich glaube ich ihr das auch. Poppy Pomfrey sagt nie Dinge, die unwahr sind. Na gut, wenn du ein Marauder bist, dann lügt sie dir schon mal gerne das Blaue vom Himmel herunter, aber wenn es um dem Gesundheitszustand von einem von ihnen geht, dann ist sie sogar bei denen ehrlich. Bringt ihr Beruf zu mit sich, musst du wissen. Aber egal, ich schweife ab.

Es gibt nämlich etwas, was ich unbedingt noch erzählen muss. Ich habe heute praktisch den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen und als Pomfrey mich mittags geweckt hat, lächelte sie ganz verklärt. Ich hab natürlich sofort gefragt, was los ist und sie erzählte, dass ich eben Besuch gehabt hätte. ‚Von einem jungen Mann' (Zitat). Ich denke wir können uns beide denken, von wem sie sprach, trotzdem hakte ich noch mal nach. Pomfrey erklärte, er hätte über eine halbe Stunde neben mir gesessen und mir beim schlafen zugeguckt, aber als sie sagte, sie würde mich jetzt wecken, wäre er nahezu fluchtartig verschwunden und hätte nur noch ein kleinen Päckchen dagelassen. Ich stürzte mich prompt darauf (so schnell es eben ging, mit Brummschädel, Fieber, Schüttelfrost und Wabbelgliedmaßen). In die Hand fielen mir eine riesige Packung Eismäuse und eine Karte.

_Hab mir mal erlaubt, die Eismäuse aus Hogsmead zu holen. Du magst die doch so gerne, oder? Naja, gute Besserung auf jeden Fall und werd schnell wieder gesund. J.P._

Mehr stand nicht drin, aber das reichte, um meine Laune wieder brilliant werden zu lassen. Nicht nur, dass es mir Süßigkeiten und eine Gute-Besserungs-Karte schickte, nein, er setzte sich sogar eine halbe Stunde neben mich, obwohl ich schlief und er wusste, dass ich süchtig nach Eismäusen bin. Das bin ich nämlich wirklich. Nichts, absolut überhaupt nichts geht über Eismäuse. Naja, außer seinem Besuch. Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass die Karte mittlerweile unter meinem Kopfkissen liegt und die Eismäuse-Packung halb leer gegessen auf dem Nachttisch steht. Ich bin krank, ich darf das. Oh, sieht ganz so aus, als müsste ich Schluss machen, Gundel. Mercy, Amy und Cry sind grade rein gekommen. Mercy ist beladen mit Süßigkeiten, Amy mit Büchern und Cry mit merkwürdigen Dingen. Bin mal gespannt, was die mit mir vorhaben… Naja, eins ist auf jeden Fall sicher: Ich werde heute Nacht garantiert wunderschöne Träume haben.  
Bye, Lily


	9. 8 Dezember

_An hiriel: Mir geht's auch nicht besonders, aber les den ersten Abschnitt dieses Kapitels und die weißt, wie es bei mir mit Krankheiten läuft. Eine Wintererkältung wirft mich nicht mehr aus der Bahn, sonst wäre ich Dauerkrank._

_An GefallenerEngel: Liebe? Wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben…_

_An Sam: Ich habe deine Review nicht verstanden, also gab es auch eine unverständliche Antwort drauf. Logisch, oder?_

_An Baitrey: Genau, les mal und sag mir dann, was du bisher davon hälst, ja?_

****

****

**8.Dezember**

So Gundel,  
da bin ich wieder. Und Pomfreys Tränke haben tatsächlich angeschlagen. Mir geht es schon wieder richtig gut. Okay, wenn man von ein bisschen Hals- und Kopfschmerzen und hin und wieder einem leichten Schwindelgefühl absieht, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Der Husten ist auch fast weg und wenn man mal bedenkt, wie es mir vorgestern ging, dann bin ich wieder gesund. Außerdem bin ich solche Kleinigkeiten wir Kopfweh, Halsschmerzen und Schwindel gewohnt. Ich habe aufgehört zu sagen, wann ich krank bin, ich sage lieber, wann ich gesund bin, denn das spart Zeit. Alles was rum geht, fange ich mir ein und keiner weiß, wieso. Lästig, aber man gewöhnt sich an alles, glaub mir.

Fakt ist, ich bin wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, aber in den Unterricht darf ich frühstens morgen, vielleicht auch erst Freitag oder gar Montag. Nun gut, wir werden sehen. Macht auch eigentlich keinen Unterschied. Ich habe den Vormittag damit verbracht, nachzuarbeiten, was ich gestern und vorgestern verpasst habe und habe nebenher die Eismäuse gegessen, dir er mir gestern geschenkt hat. Eigentlich ist der Stoff ziemlich einfach. Für Geschichte musste ich nur ein bisschen im Buch lesen (in unserer Klasse macht sich niemand die Mühe mitzuschreiben), in Verwandlung sieht es ganz ähnlich aus (nur Theorie), für Zauberkunst musste ich einen Spruch üben und so weiter und so fort. War alles in allem ein angenehmer Vormittag. Ja, wirklich. Wie schon gesagt, lernen macht mir nichts aus.

Zum Mittagessen bin ich nicht runter in die Große Halle, sondern habe mir etwas von den Hauselfen rauf bringen lassen und im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin gegessen. Zumindest hatte ich sehr angenehme Gesellschaft, das muss ich dann doch zugeben. Ja, du hast ganz richtig geraten. Er kam hoch, weil er sein Muggelkundebuch für den Nachmittagsunterricht vergessen hatte. Zumindest hat er das gesagt. Mir ist im Nachhinein aufgefallen, dass er zwar wirklich ohne Buch hochgekommen, allerdings auch ohne wieder herunter gegangen ist. Da drängt sich einem der Gedanke auf… naja, ich glaube, du weißt, wovon ich rede, oder? Und um die nächste Frage vorweg zu nehmen: Wir haben uns nur ein paar Minuten unterhalten. Fünf oder so und das einzige, worüber wir geredet haben, war meine Krankheit und die Schule. Vollkommen unspektakulär.

Nachdem er wieder nach unten gegangen ist, habe ich mich erstmal hingelegt und etwas vor mich hingeträumt. Ich liebe das. Einfach so auf dem Bett zu legen, alleine im Raum, wenn es ganz still um einen ist und über alles nachzudenken, was mich beschäftigt. Wärst du ein Mensch, würde ich dir das dringend empfehlen, aber so… ja, gut, sorry, vergiss, das ich irgendetwas gesagt habe. Zurück zum Thema. Wie ich da so auf meinem Bett lag und tagträumte, warf ich zufällig einen Blick aus dem Fenster (mein Bett steht direkt an der Wand unter einem großen und wenn ich den Vorhang zur Raumseite hin zuziehe, dann habe ich meine eigene Höhle mir traumhaftem Ausblick über die Ländereien) und was sehe ich? Es schneit. Ich liebe ersten Schnee, musst du wissen. Ganz frisch, weiß, strahlend und unberührt.

Wenn Schnee schon länger liegt, dass sind lauter Fußabdrücke drin und so und in der Stadt wird er von den Autos zu braunem Matsch zerfahren, aber hier oben im unberührtesten und unbesiedelsten Teil von Schottland, da ist Neuschnee noch richtig schön. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie lange ich da gesessen habe, mir das dichter werdende Schneetreiben angeguckt habe. Es lässt sich in meinem Bett ja so schon gut träumen, aber wenn es schneit, dann vergesse ich wirklich manchmal den Blick für die Realität. Auch jetzt beim schreiben gucke ich immer wieder hoch und gucke mir die Flocken an. Hagrids Hütte zum Beispiel ist schon fast ganz zugeschneit und… ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Mercy ist grade reingekommen.

Bye, Lily


	10. 9 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Wir hatten im November mal an irgendeinem Dienstag, aber seitdem keinen Schnee mehr. In Köln scheint es selten… ganz gut so, zumindest wenn man Pferde besitzt. Da ist Schnee nur unpraktisch._

_An Mimim: Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mein Privatleben im Internet veröffentlichen? Ne, du. Teile sind aus meinem Leben abgeleitet, wenn ich eine Idee brauche, aber das ist in vielen meiner FF's so. Auch Lilys Charakterzüge sind zu einem Gutteil meine, aber eben nicht alle und nicht so. Es ist größtenteils fiktiv, mit einem Schuss Realität drin._

_An hiriel: Lily liebt Regen und Gewitter, nicht nur Schnee. Und gegen Kälte hat sie auch nichts, dafür mag sie die Sonne und Hitze nicht. Nebel findet sie auch schön und einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel lehnt sie auch nicht ab. Ja, ich weiß weit mehr über meine Hauptperson, als ich zugebe._

****

****

**9.Dezember**

Hallöchen Gundel,

ich bin heute wieder zur Schule gegangen, auch wenn Pomfrey damit so gar nicht einverstanden war. Aber hey, ich fühle mich (bis auf Kopfweh) wieder vollkommen fit, also wird die mich auch nicht davon abhalten können, wieder mein Leben zu leben. Naja, wie auch immer. Ich war also wieder im Unterricht und glaub mir, Mercy war mehr als froh, dass dem so war. Sie ist nicht dumm, aber in den meistens Fächern hat sie einfach keinen Durchblick. Zumindest nicht, wenn ich ihr nicht helfe. Tue ich natürlich immer. Ich meine, wozu hat man Freundinnen? Nein, nicht, damit man bei ihnen die Hausaufgaben abschreiben kann. Man hat Freundinnen, damit sie zu einem stehen und einem helfen. Ja, merk dir das ruhig.

Heute haben sich die Marauder mal wieder mit Snape gezofft. Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber als ich zum Mittagessen gehen wollte, war in der Eingangshalle ein Menschenauflauf. Irgendein Hufflepuff meinte, Snape hatte was Gemeines zu… naja, du weißt schon, zu wem (ja, ich muss langsam lernen, ihn beim Namen zu nennen, aber bei welchen, wenn ich fragen darf?), gesagt und jetzt würden die beiden sich duellieren. Mercy, Amy, Cry und ich schoben und schubsten uns also durch die Menge und tatsächlich hat der Hufflepuff Recht gehabt. Snape lag auf dem Boden, sein Zauberstab einige Meter entfernt. Über ihm standen Black und ER, beide mit gezückten Zauberstäben und einem Ausdruck puren Hasses auf dem Gesicht.

„Prongs, Padfoot, lasst gut sein. Er…", versuchte Remus zu schlichten. „…ist ein elender Bastard", grollte Black und stieß Snape die Stiefelspitze in die Seite. Nicht schlimm, aber doch so, dass es wehtat. „Bastard?", hakte ER nach, „in seiner ursprünglichen Bedeutung?" „'Türlich", Black nickte, „jeder weiß, dass seine Mutter die Hure von Malfoy ist." Die Umstehenden schnappten nach Luft. Natürlich wusste es nicht ‚jeder' sondern allenfalls die, die in den adligen, schwarzmagischen Familien aufgewachsen sind. Black gehört zu einer, aber er ist vor zwei Jahren abgehauen und hat seitdem nichts mehr mit seiner Familie zu tun gehabt. Trotz allem weiß er eine ganze Menge verbotenes Zeug, mit dem er Dutzende Menschen nach Askaban bringen könnte. Aber er hält dicht. Weiß der Himmel, wieso.

„Wehe du sagst noch einmal etwas gegen meine Mutter", drohte Snape in dem Moment und bewegte sich. „Ratzeputz", knurrte Black. „Ich glaube", fügte ER bedächtig hinzu, „du bist nicht unbedingt in der Position, um Padfoot um etwas zu bitten, geschweige denn, etwas zu fordern oder gar ihm zu drohen, Snivellus." Snape zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und spuckte Seifenblasen aus. „Das erinnert mich an eine nette Situation aus dem fünften Schuljahr", bemerkte Black grinsend und zu meiner Überraschung hat nicht nur Snape wütend geguckt, nein, auch ER hat das Gesicht verzogen, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Ich würde diese Erinnerung auch am liebsten auslöschen, wenn es ginge, aber… naja, ich komme klar, weißt du.

„Wollen wir mal nachsehen, ob er mittlerweile seine Unterhosen mal gewaschen hat?", wollte ER in dem Moment von dem Umstehenden wissen, „bei seinen Haaren ist das ja nicht der Fall, aber man darf ja noch ‚hoffen'." „Och, ist der kleine Snivellus sauer? Ja, putziputzipoo", höhnte Black in bester Babystimme, „wo ist das Schleimbeutelchen, ja wo ist es? Ja, da ist das Schleimbeutelchen. Ekeliges kleines Schleimbeutelchen, ekelig ist es." Derweil schwebte Snape schon kopfüber in der Luft. Seine Unterhosen waren – falls ich mir das jetzt so erlauben darf – noch grauer als damals in der Fünften. Ich traue Snape echt zu, dass er sie seitdem nicht gewechselt hat und so sah es auch aus. „Also, Unterhose aus? Vor zwei Jahren haben wir es ja nicht geschafft", wandte Black sich mit normaler Stimme an die Umstehenden. Ich flehte stumm, dass sie es ließen. Wieso, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht.

„Lass gut sein, Padfoot", wiederholte ER jetzt plötzlich die Worte von Remus. Black drehte sich so schnell um, dass sein Zauberstab den Kontakt zu Snape verlor und dieser aus anderthalb Metern Höhe auf den Steinboden krachte. Keiner nahm Notiz davon. „Was bitte, Prongs? Geht es dir gut?", Black schien vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. „Es reicht", jetzt klang ER bestimmter, „wir hatten unseren Spaß und eigentlich ist Snivellus ja keinen Fluch wert. Lassen wir ihn einfach in Ruhe. Er hatte seine Abreibung." Black schwieg und ich wunderte mich in dem Moment, wieso Snape auch nichts sagte. Erst später erzählte Amy mir dann, dass ER Snape, als Black in Erinnerungen geschwelgt war, einen Schweigezauber auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Es ist mir wirklich entgangen.

„Gut, lassen wir ihn", bestimmte Black in dem Moment, murmelte noch ein ‚Petrificus Totalus' in Snapes Richtung und dann verschwanden alle vier Marauder von der Bildfläche. Hocherhobenen Kopfes und ihrem Ruf mal wieder gerecht werdend. Im Vorbeigehen warf ER mir einen schnellen Blick zu, aber ich habe den Kopf demonstrativ weggedreht. Ich hasse Snape ja auch, aber wieso sie das immer mit ihm machen müssen ist mir schleierhaft. Snape ist es wirklich nicht wert. Er hat keinen Anschluss, noch nicht einmal in Slytherin (was, bei näherem Nachdenken, wohl daran liegt, dass er der verleugnete Bastard von Malfoy und seine Mutter anscheinend ein Zimmermädchen oder so was ist) und ist voll den dunklen Künsten verschrieben. Aber naja, Snape ist auch egal. Ich habe vielmehr grade beschlossen, dass ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht sauer auf IHN sein werde. Immerhin hat er von alleine aufgehört und das ist ja auch schon mal was wert, oder?  
Bye, Lily


	11. 10 Dezember

_An hiriel: Schon mal daran gedacht, dass James auch einfach erwachsen wird? Er hat Lily bis zum Schluss nämlich gar nicht bemerkt. Erst, als er sie angesehen und sie den Blick abgewandt hat._

_An Sam: Das ist auch mal eine interessante und irgendwie auch komische Geschichte.  
Als ich vor anderthalb Jahren konfirmiert wurde, hatte ich hinterher meine drei (damaligen) besten Freundinnen (mit einer davon rede ich jetzt nicht mehr, aber das tut nicht zur Sache) noch zu einer Feier eingeladen (Familie und so war auch da). Wir saßen also zu viert da rum und eine meiner Freundinnen saß neben mir auf der Fensterbank. Sie guckte raus und hat Autokennzeichen vorgelesen. Eins (von nem roten, kleine Ford, glaube ich) lautete: K-SL 431. Daraus machten meine Freundinnen dann schlicht "ksl". Erst sprachen sie sich gegenseitig damit an und "Peace op de ksl" wurde zu einem Spruch bei uns, mit dem wir uns begrüßten und so weiter (ja, wir waren recht abgedreht). Irgendwann spezialisierte meine eine Freundin das dann ausschließlich auf mich und hängte ein -chen dran. Seit dem bin ich für sie nur noch 'kslchen' und weil das als Pseudonym ganz praktisch ist (kennt ja keiner und kann einem so niemand wegnehmen) hab ich das dann übernommen. Gestört, ich weiß, aber in meinen Augen haben wenig Leute einen so interessanten Spitznamen. (Ganz abgesehen mal davon, dass es mein erster und einziger ist. Was will man aus meinem Namen schon machen?)_

_An GefallenerEngel: Genau, bis morgen._

_An Baitrey: Jaja, die gute alte Kunigunde… ;)_

****

****

**10. Dezember**

Hi'ya Gundel,

ich glaube, ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen. Du willst wissen, wieso? Nun, lässt sich einrichten. Ich saß heute nach dem Unterricht alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin und hab gelesen. Cry hat Mercy oben in ihrem Schlafsaal die Zukunft vorausgesagt oder sonst was und Amy war in der Bibliothek, also hatte ich beschlossen, mich schon mal auf das Wochenende einzustimmen und einfach mal meine Ruhe zu genießen. Naja, aus der Ruhe wurde dann nichts, aber jetzt glaub bloß nicht, ich würde mich beschweren, denn DAS ist schon mal gar nicht der Fall. Hör's dir einfach an.

„Hey", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und dir wird wohl klar sein, wen ich erblickte, als ich mich umwandte. „Hi", grüßte ich also, „wie geht's?" „Gut und selbst?", er ließ sich neben mich aufs Sofa fallen. „Ist in Ordnung", erwiderte ich und lächelte ihn kurz an. Er grinste daraufhin wie das viel zitierte Honigkuchenpferd. „Du hast gestern mitgekriegt wie wir… naja, die Sache mir Sni- Snape, meine ich", er klang nicht ganz so sicher wie sonst. Ich nickte und sah ihn abwartend an. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt… also, es ist so, dass… er hat… nun ja… man kann nicht direkt sagen ‚provoziert', aber… ähm…", stotterte er sich etwas zurecht und ich musste grinsen: „Ja?" Er warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu und ich amüsierte mich nur noch mehr.

„Es ist so, dass ich ihn in den letzten Monaten in Ruhe gelassen habe, ehrlich! Gestern war irgendwie eine Ausnahme, weißt du. Der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt. Er hat in der ganzen letzten Zeit immer wieder blöde Kommentare abgelassen, aber wie schon gesagt, ich habe es vorgezogen ihn zu ignorieren. Dann kam er gestern an, hat erst mich beleidigt, dann irgendwas Blödes zu Remus gesagt, weil er ja ein… äh, immer so oft krank ist, meine ich und am Schluss meinte er dann auch noch dich beleidigen zu müssen und da ist bei mir einfach eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Ja, ich weiß, ich soll dich nicht verteidigen und so, aber…", hier unterbrach ich ihn: „Danke."

„Was?", er schien geschockt. „Danke", wiederholte ich und schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln. „Du bist nicht sauer oder so?", hakte er vorsichtig nach. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war es wirklich nicht. „Ne, wieso sollte ich auch?", gab ich ihm also eine Frage zurück. Er dachte kurz nach, bevor er antwortete: „Naja, wegen dem, was du damals in der Fünften gesagt hast… während der ZAG-Tage…" „Ich bitte dich", ich grinste schon wieder, „legst du jedes Wort, was dein Gegenüber sagt immer auf die Goldwaage? Abgesehen mal davon bist du nicht der einzige, der sich verändert hat, Potter." Ja, ich gebe es zu, mit dem ‚Potter' am Schluss verfolgte ich zwei Zwecke. Zum einen wollte ich das versteckte Kompliment abschwächen und zum anderen wollte ich ihn dazu bewegen, dass er mich bat, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Er stieg darauf herein, auch wenn ich vermute, er hat meine Absichten durchaus durchschaut.

„James", grinsend streckte er mit die Hand entgegen. „Lily", ich ergriff sie, „und wie war jetzt die Antwort auf meine Frage?" „Nur bei dir, Lily, nur bei dir", erwiderte er geheimnisvoll, stand auf und verschwand mit einem „Bye, viel Spaß noch beim Lesen." „Ciao", rief ich ihm, mich an meine Erziehung erinnernd, hinterher. Er drehte sich nicht mehr um, sondern winkte nur über seine Schulter und kletterte dann durch das Porträtloch. Ich habe mir sofort das Tagebuch geholt, weil ich die Ereignisse unbedingt frisch und unverfälscht festhalten wollte. Übringens, so langsam glaube ich, ich kann ihn wirklich ganz gut leiden, was meinst du dazu? Er ist definitiv erwachsen geworden. Oder? Naja, ich kann von dir wohl keine Antwort erwarten, aber trotzdem danke fürs Zuhören.  
Bye, Lily


	12. 11 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Nicht mehr lange :p_

_An Baitrey: Och, naja, in dem Kapitel schon…_

_An Mimim: Wo denn noch?_

_An Cat: Wie wäre es zur Abwechselung mal mit ‚Lily James'? _

_An hiriel: Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass er sich geändert hat? Ich mir nämlich nicht._

****

****

**11.Dezember**

Willst du mal was wissen, Gundel?  
ICH HASSE SIE! Alle miteinander. Elende Marauder. Ich könnte sie… umbringen. Zerstückeln. In heißem Fett verbrühen lassen. Ihnen die Haut abziehen. Und Potter ganz besonders. Tut so nett und jetzt das. Ich muss mit den anderen darüber reden, wie wir uns am Besten ‚revengeieren' können. Rache! Ja, das ist mal gut. Rache, Rache, Rache. Ich will eine Rache, bei denen ihnen hören und sehen vergeht. Sie sollen den Tag verfluchen, an dem sie geboren wurden (oder besser: ‚die Tage', immerhin sind sie zu viert). Ja, das klingt gut. Ich bin nämlich grade wirklich mordlustig.

Willst du mal wissen, was diese Idioten sich erlaubt haben? Verhext haben sie uns. An sich ja nichts ungewöhnliches, aber das hier war… nein, IST einfach nur unglaublich. Sie haben nachts irgendeinen Fluch auf uns gehetzt (mit uns meine ich Amy, Cry, Mercy und mich), der uns alle vier grottenhässlich gemacht hat. Mit Akne, fettigen Haaren, dickem Körper, verquollenen Augen und faulen Zähnen. Das Problem an der Sache war, wir konnten die Auswirkungen des Zaubers nicht sehen und haben und vor dem gesamten Schloss lächerlich gemacht. Nachdem wir einmal raus hatten, was los war, sind Amy und ich in die Bibliothek und haben auch recht schnell den Gegenzauber gefunden, aber trotz allem sind wir uns einig: Sie werden bluten!

Und Potter ganz besonders. Erst tut er in den letzten Tagen so, als würde er mich vielleicht sogar wirklich etwas mögen und jetzt tut er so was! Ich meine, wieso? Wieso meint er, so was machen zu müssen, grade wo ICH anfange ihn ‚in Ordnung' zu finden? Hatte er das von Anfang an vor? Nach dem Motto: ‚Mal gucken, wie schnell ich sie rum habe'? Oder ging es vielleicht auch nur um eine Wette? Wie viele Tage er braucht, bis ich ihm gestatte, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen. Zutrauen würde ich es ihnen. Es ist einfach so… so… ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich verstehe es nicht und das ist das Schlimmste. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er mich blamieren wollte. Was hat ihm das gebracht? Ging es von Beginn an nur darum, mir weh zu tun? Ich glaube, ich bin selten so enttäuscht worden.

Aber okay, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und wird sich nicht rückgängig machen lassen, also mache man mal das Beste draus. Ich werde mich an ihm rächen und zwar so, dass hinterher er und seine kleinen Freunde die Blöden sind und wenn ich das getan habe, dann ist Potter für immer abgeschrieben. Es war ohnehin bescheuert von mir, mich überhaupt darauf einzulassen, ihn nicht mehr zu hassen und jetzt habe ich die Quittung. ‚_Shame on you if you fooled me once, shame on me if you fooled me twice._' Wenn diese Zeile stimmt, dann bin ich es, der die Schuld ‚zusteht'. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, das ist alles. Einmal Idiot, immer Idiot. Genauso wie sie alle immer nervige Jungen sein werden. ‚Männer' sind ohnehin nur einer Erfindung, auf die wir reinfallen sollen. Das männliche Gehirn hört im Alter von drei Jahren auf, sich weiterzuentwickeln, wetten?

So, das hat jetzt verdammt gut getan. Langsam flaut meine Wut ab und ich bin nur noch enttäuscht. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, ich könnte mich mit ihm anfreunden, aber hat sich's was. Ausgelacht hat er mich, zusammen mit seinen kleinen Kumpels (und der restlichen Schule). Wirklich und wahrhaftig ausgelacht. Muss ich mir das wirklich gefallen lassen? Ich glaube kaum. Es ist nur so… naja, weißt du, ich brauche immer meine Zeit, bis ich Menschen vertraue und ihm habe ich angefangen, zu vertrauen. Weil… ich weiß nicht… da so einfach. Das kommt dann davon, wenn man nicht auf den Verstand hört, der einen anschreit, wegzulaufen, sondern meint, man könnte das anders entscheiden. Ich hatte immer gedacht, so blöd wäre ich nicht, aber die Frage hat sich jetzt ja geklärt.

Bye, Lily


	13. 12 Dezember

_An lily: Schick du mir ne Mail._

_An Baitrey: Ja, Pettigrew is sowieso ein nützloses Hühnchen._

_An GefallenerEngel: Sämtliche Beschwerden bitte an Lily, es ist ihr Tagebuch, nicht meins._

**12.Dezember**

Hallöchen Gundel,  
weißt du was? Rache ist Blutwurst. Zuckersüße Blutwurst. Und diese Rache war Blutwurst aus reinem Zucker. Also sozusagen Zuckerblutwurst. Oder Blutzuckerwurst. Klingt irgendwie zu sehr nach Blutzucker. Hatte das nicht was mit Diabetes zu tun? Ach, egal, ich schweife ab. Fakt ist, wir haben unsere Revenge bekommen und so schnell werden die Marauder nichts mehr mit uns anstellen. Amy und ich haben den ganzen Abend Bücher gewälzt, Zauber geübt und Tränke gebraut, um Mercys Ideen umzusetzen und Cry war… naja, moralischer Beistand, der uns immer wieder gesagt hat, sie hätte gesehen, dass wir am Ende triumphieren werden. Ich glaube, das war Crys erste Prophezeiung, die ich geglaubt habe. Oder glauben wollte. Naja, auch egal. Auf jeden Fall hat es geklappt und das ist die Hauptsache, oder?

Jetzt willst du sicher wissen, was geklappt hat, nicht wahr? Okay, ich möchte es dir nicht vorenthalten. Ich habe mich um die Rache für Potter und Black gekümmert, während Amy die für Lupin und Pettigrew übernommen hat. Das hat für jede von uns seinen Trank und einen Zauberspruch bedeutet. Lupin hat einen Liebestrank bekommen mit einem Zettel, auf dem McGonagalls Name stand, drin. Den Effekt kannst du dir vorstellen. Pettigrew bekam einen Aufmunterungszauber zusammen mit einem Mischmasch aus anderen Flüchen bekommen, was auch eine recht interessante Wirkung hatte. Für Black habe ich einen Trank gebraut, der sein Gehirn für begrenzte Zeit in das eines Kleinkinds verwandelt hat und Potter fühlte sich nach meinem Zauber ausgesprochen… ähm ja… ‚sexy' und benahm sich aus dementsprechend.

Gut, zu erst zu Lupin. Kaum das er denk ersten Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft genommen hatte, sprang er auch schon auf, rannte zu McGonagall und machte ihr vor der ganzen Schule einen Antrag. Nachdem sie verneinte, überschüttete er sie mit Liebeserklärungen und versuchte ständig, sie irgendwie zu berühren oder so was in der Art. Es endete darin, dass man ihm zum ‚abkühlen' in eine Kammer gesperrt hat. Das Zauberspruchsammelsurium, welches Pettigrew abbekommen hat, hatte zur Folge, dass er von Haustisch zu Haustisch gesprungen ist, schrecklich schief gesungen und anschließend Hühnchen gespielt hat. Das absolute Gaudi war, als er dann vom Slytherintisch fiel. Direkt in Snapes Schoß. Oh, der hat ausgesehen! Ich glaube, er hätte Pettigrew am liebsten vergiftet.

Black hatten wir den Trank auch in den Kürbissaft gekippt und zum Glück trank er zeitgleich mit Lupin, sonst wäre unser schöner Plan nicht aufgegangen. Er ging auf und zwar vollkommen perfekt. Black guckte ein paar Sekunden verwirrt, dann brach er in Tränen aus und begann lauthals nach seiner Mami zu schreien. Als er die nicht bekam, klammerte er sich an Potters Umhang fest und ließ sich von dem, der grade versuchte, Lupin ‚einzufangen', durch die Halle schleifen. Als Potter ihn abgeschüttelt hatte und in dem Moment dann auch von mir verhext wurde, nuckelte Black am Daumen, krabbelte zu einer Ravenclaw und fragte in der absolut genialsten Babysprache, wie sie hieße und wie alt sie sei. Dann sagte er, er hieße (Zitat) „Si-, Sie-, Sius" und sei so alt. Als er dann zwei Finger hochhielt, konnten sich die meisten vor Lachen nicht mehr auf den Bänken halten.

Als letzter war Potter dran. Er begann, nachdem der Zauber ihn getroffen hatte, durch die Reihen zu streifen und sprach hier und dort ein Mädchen mit rauer Stimme an und machte ihr sehr eindeutige Avancen. Schlussendlich sprang er auf den Gryffindortisch (Pettigrew war grade bei den Hufflepuffs) und legte dort einen Strip hin. Erste Sahne, das muss ich zugeben. Und sein Körper ist auch nicht zu verachten… Moment! Was schreibe ich hier? Nur weil er zu viel Quidditch spielt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich gleich ausflippen muss. Naja, ich muss zugeben, es gab wohl kein weibliches Wesen, einschließlich den anderen dreien und mir, gab, das diese Show nicht genoss. Als Potter dann schließlich bei seinen Unterhosen angekommen war (schwarze Boxershorts mit einem silber gestickten J.P. am Bund, falls es dich interessiert), hatte ich ein Einsehen und nahm den Zauber von ihm herunter. Wir flüchteten, bevor irgendein Marauder kapierte, was geschehen war und das war's dann auch schon wieder für heute.  
Bye, Lily


	14. 13 Dezember

_An Sam: Und das ist die Hauptsache._

_An hiriel: Wart's ab._

_An GefallenerEngel: Wie sagte Lily noch so schön? Rache ist zuckersüße Blutwurst._

_An Mimim: Das war nicht nur bei Sirius auf den Charakter abgestimmt. James findet sich ja sowieso immer etwas zu toll und unwiderstehlich, Remus ist der Lehrerliebling und Peter ist… Peter ist eigentlich nur lächerlich._

_An lily: Ist eigentlich öffentlich. __Naja: Alina-X „at" web.de_

_An Baitrey: Das überlasse ich einfach deiner Vorstellungsgabe._

_An Little Nadeshiko: kslCHEN. Ich bemühe mich, deinen Namen richtig zu schreiben und du verschandelst meinen nicht, okay?_

****

**13.Dezember**

Hi Gundel,  
ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Wir hatten heute wieder Unterricht und als ich mit Mercy runter in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen gegangen bin, kam Potter plötzlich an und fragte, ob wir reden könnten. Ich wollte schon ‚nein' sagen, aber in dem Moment bejahte Mercy und schubste mich ein bisschen zu ihm hin. Verräterin, elendige! Sie meinte noch, ich würde sie dann ja nachher in der Großen Halle sehen und ich sollte mir Zeit lassen, sie würde mir etwas zu essen aufheben. Ich hätte sie lynchen können, in dem Moment, wirklich lynchen. Abmurksen. Massakrieren. Aber naja, meine Freundinnen finden eh, ich brauche oft nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Ob die hier aber jetzt so richtig ist, weiß ich nicht.

„Was willst du?", habe ich Potter auch direkt angefaucht, nachdem wir etwas weg gegangen waren. „Wir sind jetzt eigentlich quitt, oder?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, ohne mich anzusehen. „Das glaubst auch nur du", war meine Erwiderung darauf. Er schwieg erstmal ein-zwei Minuten und ich wurde schon ungeduldig, da hat er weiter geredet: „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es war blöd von mir, ich weiß. Ich würde es rückgängig machen, wenn ich könnte, wirklich. Und das gestern, naja, das hab ich dann wohl verdient, dass sehe ich auch ein." Als er geendet hatte, war ich vielleicht ein bisschen besänftigt, aber noch lange nicht vollkommen. „Und du glaubst, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung, dann hast du dich geschnitten, aber gehörig", zischte ich und wollte mich wegdrehen, aber er hat mich am Arm festgehalten.

„Lass mich los!", ich schlug fester als beabsichtigt auf seine Hand, aber zum Glück waren meine Nägel dieses Mal nicht im Weg. Trotzdem ließ er meinen Arm los, als hätte ich ihm einen Schlag verpasst. „Willst du die Wahrheit wissen?", fragte er dann nachdenklich. Ich habe abfällig geschnaubt: „Zur Abwechselung mal eine ganze tolle Idee, _Potter_." Ich betonte seinen Nachnamen, wie ein Schimpfwort. Er zuckte kaum merklich zurück. Tja, meistens bin ich umgänglich, aber wenn ich will, dann kann ich gemein sein. Und in dem Moment wollte ich gemein sein… glaube ich. „Ich habe die anderen gebeten, dich in Ruhe zu lassen…", begann er, wurde aber von mir unterbrochen: „Wie nobel. Ihr wolltet also nur meine Freundinnen verhexen, damit du mich doch noch ins Bett kriegst, oder wie jetzt?" Zu spät realisierte ich, was ich gesagt hatte und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Wovon redest du?", er schien ernsthaft verwirrt, „wer hat den gesagt, ich würde dich ins Bett kriegen wollen?" „Niemand, aber bitte, für wie doof hälst du mich?", Angriff war in dem Fall die beste Verteidigung. „Doof bist du nicht, kein bisschen", erwiderte er, „aber woher du das wieder hast ist mir schleierhaft." „Schön, das hier führt uns zu nichts. Also, was haben deine kleinen Freund jetzt vermurkst", brachte ich ihn wieder auf unser Ausgangsthema zurück. „Ich sage nicht, dass sie Schuld haben und ich unschuldig bin, oder so, aber Fakt ist, dass Wormtail, also Peter, und ich zu den Sechstklässlerinnen und Padfoot und Moony, also Sirius und Remus, zu euch. Die beiden haben dich auch mit verzaubert, obwohl ich sie gebeten hatte, dich da raus zu lassen und mir nichts gesagt." „Und wieso sollte ich verschont bleiben?", das interessierte mich dann doch. „Ich mag dich und ich wollte genau so eine Szene vermeiden. Ich wollte nicht, dass du sauer auf mich bist, außerdem…"

Er machte eine Pause um sich zu sammeln und ich war viel zu Baff, um irgendwas zu sagen. „Außerdem", fuhr er fort, „fällt es auf mich zurück, wenn du plötzlich hässlich aussiehst, selbst wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden ist. In meinen Augen bist du so ziemlich das schönste Mädchen, was man zurzeit in Hogwarts finden kann und dein Anblick kann einem einen echt miesen Tag wieder aufhellen." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand. Ich habe noch ein paar Sekunden vor mich hin gestarrt und bin dann nicht in die Große Halle, sondern in den Gryffindorturm, um dieses Erlebnis direkt aufzuschreiben. Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was ich jetzt glauben soll und wie ich handeln soll schon mal gar nicht. Naja, ich werde mal drüber nachdenken, haben gleich eh nur Geschichte. Hoffe mal, Mercy hat das mit dem Essensmitbringen echt gemacht, sonst sterbe ich, bevor ich eine Lösung habe.  
Bye, Lily


	15. 14 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Sein Spezialgebiet und Lieblingshobby. Sonst noch Fragen ;)?_

_An Baitrey: Und übermorgen und überübermorgen und…_

_An MoonyTatze: Ich mag Geschichte. Was musst du denn lernen?_

_An BlackRoseLily: Liebe? Wer redet denn von Liebe?_

_An hiriel: Warum sie so reagiert? Sag ich nicht. :p Musst du schon selbst raus finden._

_An peach: Jeden Tag ein Kapitel. Wie schnell soll es denn sonst noch gehen?_

_An Mimim: Fehlt nur ein Wort. „…das Wormtail, also Peter, und ich zu den Sechstklässlerinnen SIND und Moony und Padfoot, also Remus und Sirius, zu euch…"_

****

****

**14.Dezember**

Hey, Gundel,  
geht's dir gut? Mir geht's blendend, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Willst du wissen, wieso? Blöde Frage, natürlich willst du. Und selbst wenn du nicht wolltest, würde ich es dir trotzdem erzählen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Tja, so ist es nun mal, ein Tagebuch zu sein. Bevor jemand dich fragt, was du willst, wird erstmal irgendjemand einen Bund für Tagebuchrechte oder so Gründen müssen. Nein, ich mache mich grade nicht über dich lustig und auch nicht über Tagebücher im Allgemeinen. Ich versuche ernsthaft eine Lösung für dein Problem zu finden… oder so. Naja, wie auch immer. Zurück zum Thema. Worum ging es? Ach ja, warum ich so happy bin. Nun, ließ selbst.

Ich habe mich die ganze Nacht hin und her geworfen und so gegen drei Uhr dann den Entschluss gefasst, morgen mit James zu reden. Ja, ich habe ich grade ernsthaft James genannt. Es ist ja auch albern immer Potter (wenn ich sauer bin) oder ER (wenn ich nicht sauer bin) zu schreiben, also habe ich mich überwunden, ihn jetzt James zu nennen. Gut, ne? Ja, ich bin auch stolz auf mich, kannst du mir glauben. Schon mal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, oder was meinst du? Ich finde schon. Und ich bin mir mittlerweile auch sicher, dass es die richtige Richtung ist. Zumindest ist es nicht die Einfachste und das zählt auch schon mal was. Finde ich.

Ich habe dann heute nach Verwandlung vor dem Klassenraum gewartet und als die Marauder kamen habe ich James abgepasst und ihn gefragt, ob ich mit ihm reden könnte. Er hat sofort bejaht, Remus hat gegrinst und Pettigrew hat gequiekt. Der Typ hat wirklich was von einer Ratte… Einzig Black musste natürlich wieder irgendwas Blödes sagen und wünschte uns „viel Spaß, bei was immer ihr auch macht". Nachdem ich ihn mit einem „steck deine Zunge lieber in den Hals von irgendeinem der Fans, aber verschone mich mit deinen Kommentaren" abgefertigt hatte, war er still. James, Remus und Pettigrew lachten und James gratulierte mir hinterher sogar. Wofür, wenn ich fragen darf?

Naja, als James und ich dann in einer ruhigen Ecke standen, wollte er wissen, worüber ich reden wollte. Ich antwortete: „Naja, also… ich dachte… Freunde?" Ziemliches Gestotter, aber sag du bitte mal einem Typen wie James Potter, dass du mit ihm befreundet sein willst (oder nimm einfach ein in Leder gebundenes Originalexemplar von irgendeinem Bestseller, falls dir das weiterhilft). Er grinste sofort sein ach so berühmtes Grinsen, bei dem Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts weiche Knie kriegen (ich in dem Moment auch, wie ich zugeben muss, aber ich wurde weder rot, noch ohnmächtig und ich kotzte ihm auch nicht auf die Schuhe, insofern finde ich das weniger schlimm) und meinte: „Ja, gerne. Sehr gerne."

„Freut mich", ich habe glaube ich so was wie ein Lächeln zu Stande gebracht. James beugte sich daraufhin vor und umarmte mich. Einfach so. Ehrlich gesagt, JETZT war ich dem ohnmächtig werden doch relativ nahe, aber ich beherrschte mich. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich in ihn verknallt oder so was. Ne, bin ich nicht, echt nicht. Kein Stück. Hab keine Ahnung, wie du darauf kommst. Naja, du glaubst es mir ja sowieso nicht. Wir sind dann also gemeinsam zum nächsten Klassenraum und ich habe mich gewagt, einen Kommentar zu bringen, bei dem ich dann rot geworden bin. „Übrigens… nette Six-Packs!" Er hat nur gegrinste und sich ganz gentlemanlike mit Verbeugung bedankt. Spinner. Aber ein netter. Naja, das war's dann mal wieder.  
Bye, Lily


	16. 15 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Sag mal, wie schaffst du es, immer so früh zu reviewen? Das Chap. war ja keine halbe Stunde on…  
Pass bitte auf, dass du dich nicht tot freust, okay? Immerhin gehörst du zu meinen eifrigsten Reviewern, da sollst du doch bitte noch was leben._

_An Baitrey: Ja, genau, Freunde._

_An lily: Das klassische „er rettet sie" oder so wirst du bei mir vergebens suchen. Genauso das „Lilys beste Freundinnen verlieben sich in Sirius und Remus, umgekehrt genauso und Peter kriegt keine ab und wird vergessen". Das finde ich nicht nur blöd, ich verabscheue es regelrecht._

_An cookiexcaitlin: Drei Wochen geht die gar nicht mehr. Lily zählt gleich auf, wie lange noch.  
Wo bist du in Amerika? Ich war auch schon da (Sommer 2002). Erst in NYC und dann in CA (von LA nach San Fran mit dem Auto hochgefahren und Abstecher nach Vegas und zum Grand Canyon)_

_An Little Nadeshiko: Ich glaube, keiner hat eine Ahnung, was es bedeutet. Für mich ist das eine wahl- und planlose Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben und bei so was verdreht man leicht was._

_An Mimim: Lily stellt in diesem Chap. Eine Rechnung drüber auf._

_An hiriel: Durchschaut inwiefern?_

****

****

**15.Dezember**

Hallo Gundel,  
und wieder ein neuer Tag und ein neuer Tagebucheintrag. Noch zehn bis Heilig Abend und elf bis Weihnachten. Ohne den für heute jetzt. Sonst sind… ja, ich höre ja schon auf. Ich bin nicht gut darin, vom Thema abzulenken, hm? Dachte ich's mir doch. Dabei hat das doch bei Mercy, Cry und Amy heute so gut geklappt… naja, auch egal, bei dir klappt es auf alle Fälle nicht. Hat wohl was damit zu tun, dass du ohnehin jedes meiner Geheimnisse kennst. Aber eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über etwas anderes reden. Nicht über das, was mir heute passiert ist, denn das ist weitgehend langweilig, sondern über ein Thema, was mich schon lange beschäftigt. Naja, eigentlich zwei… oder sogar drei.

Liebe. Unsterblichkeit. Ewigkeit. Gibt es so was überhaupt? Ich meine, man sagt, wenn man liebt, dann kann man der Ewigkeit die Stirn bieten, aber stimmt das auch so? Gibt es wirklich unsterbliche Liebe? Und gibt es so etwas wie Liebe überhaupt? Liebe… doch wohl eher verknallen, oder nicht? Vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur hoffnungslos unromantisch? Oder was ist mit Unsterblichkeit? So was gibt es doch auch nicht und trotzdem redet jeder drüber, oder irre ich mich da irgendwie? Mit der Ewigkeit sieht es genauso aus, weil, wirklich wissen, ob es die Ewigkeit gibt tut ja auch keiner… oder gibt es da jemanden, der mir das versichern kann? Was hat es mit diesen Dingen auf sich, die der Menschheit das Höchste sind und doch nicht existieren?

Puh, ein ganzer Absatz mit Fragen und eine Antwort werde ich ja doch nicht kriegen. Zumindest nicht von dir. Was die Ewigkeit und die Unsterblichkeit angeht, werde ich wohl nie eine Antwort finden, aber eventuell kann mir ja jemand etwas über die Liebe sagen!? Oder es mir zeigen. Hab ich auch kein Problem mit, ehrlich nicht. Hauptsache ich verstehe irgendwann einmal, was Liebe ist und was alle anderen so toll daran finden. Ich meine, meistens schwebt man eine gewisse Zeit auf Wolke 7 und danach tut es monatelang weh auch nur an ihn zu denken. Brauche ich wirklich nicht. Nein. Dankend abgelehnt. Bleibt weg von mir mit so was. BITTE!

Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich habe Angst. Und das nicht grundlos. Ich meine, ich muss zugeben, dass James durchaus der Typ ist, in dem ich mich verlieben könnte. Nicht, dass das so ist, aber theoretisch könnte es passieren. Er sieht verdammt gut aus, mit dem schwarzen Wuschelhaar und diesen haselnussbraunen Augen, er hat einen Körper, auf den die meisten Typen wirklich neidisch sein können, er ist ein Ausnahmetalent im Quidditch und zudem noch gut in der Schule. Er hat einen großartigen Sinn für Humor, bringt mich zum Lachen und charmant ist er auch noch. Ja, okay, ich gerate ins Schwärmen. Zugegeben, vor einem Monat hätte ich hier Schimpftiraden losgelassen, aber mittlerweile mag ich James wirklich. Ich freue mich echt, ihn als Kumpel zu haben.

Sag mal, Gundel, ist es so offensichtlich, dass ich lüge? Mercy meint ‚ja', Amy verdreht nur die Augen und Cry murmelt etwas davon, die Sterne ständen gut und wir (also James und ich, nicht Cry und ich) wären für einander bestimmt und so. Ich hab die drei am Ende eingeweiht, dass ich ihn ganz gerne mag und die hören schon Hochzeitsglocken. Mal wieder typisch. Mercy wollte sofort wissen, wer denn Ehrenbrautjungfer wird, Amy hat sich schon eine Rede überlegt und Cry träumte sich ein weißes Hochzeitskleid für mich zu Recht. Als sie dann zur Hochzeitsnacht kamen, bin ich gegangen. Es ist jetzt ja nicht so, als ob es jemals geschehen würde, dass ich Mrs. Lily Potter werde! Obwohl… der Name klingt gut. Mr. und Mrs. Lily und James Potter… NEIN. Stopp! Ich will nichts von ihm. Am Ende würde es ja doch nur wehtun. Liebe tut weh, das kannst du nicht leugnen.  
Bye, Lily


	17. 16 Dezember

_An Torence: Kapitel 15 habe ich gestern gegen drei Uhr hoch geladen. Wenn das nicht aktualisiert, ist dass nicht meine Schuld.  
Kekse und Limo sind immer gut… Danke :).  
Ähm, vielleicht hättest du deine Reviews in eins packen können?! Wäre auf jeden Fall übersichtlicher gewesen.  
Ich verändere Lilys Freundinnen nach Lust und Laune. Die aus den anderen FF's existieren in dieser nicht._

_An Mimim: HALLO? Dass das Kapitel vom 15.12 nicht gekommen ist, daran ist Schuld und nicht ich, außerdem habe ich in der A/N am Anfang geschrieben, dass es manchmal zu Verzögerungen kommen kann.  
Mir machte das hier auch nur solange Spaß, solange ihr nicht wegen etwas Verzögerung rummotzt, okay?_

**16.Dezember**

Gundel!  
Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich James zu Weihnachten schenken soll! HILFE! Irgendwas muss ich ihm doch schenken, wo wir doch jetzt Freund sind. Aber was bitteschön? Was schenkt man einem Achtzehnjährigen, mit dem man keine zwei Wochen befreundet ist und den man früher nicht ausstehen konnte? Ich habe keine Idee. Natürlich gingen Scherzartikel, Süßigkeiten, ein Besenpflegeset oder ein Buch oder so und ganz sicher würde er sich da auch drüber freuen, aber ich will irgendetwas, was ihn wirklich überrascht. Etwas außergewöhnliches, weißt du?

Mercy meint, er wäre schon glücklich über ein Lächeln von mir, Amy findet, ich rege mich über nichts auf und aus Cry ist mal wieder nur wabberndes Geschwafel rauszukriegen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag sie alle drei super gerne, aber irgendwie sind sie was James angeht vollkommen nutzlos. Dabei sollten beste Freundinnen einen doch unterstützen, oder etwa nicht? Ganz genau meine Meinung. Meine besten Freundinnen ziehen es allerdings vor, sich viel sagende Blicke zuzuwerfen oder mich aufzuziehen und als so sehr hilfreich empfinde ich das nicht. Mag ja an mir liegen, aber… Naja, du weißt, was ich meine, denke ich.

Also, zurück zu meinem Problem. Und ja, es ist wirklich ein Problem. Viel größer als der blöde Zauberkunsttest morgen oder sonst was. Ich habe nämlich wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer. Bitte, bitte hilf mir, irgendwie. Sende mir ein Zeichen oder so. Irgendwas. Ich bin glücklich mit allem, was ich kriegen kann, Gundel. Du bist ein magisches Tagebuch, du MUSST das hinkriegen. Du kannst mich hier doch nicht einfach verzweifeln lassen, oder? Nein, das kannst du nicht machen. Das darfst du nicht machen. Bitte, bitte, Gundelchen, lass mich irgendwie wissen, was du denkst, ja? Bitte, sei so gut. Du bist doch sonst auch immer ein ganz liebes Tagebuch und – Moment, ich habe grade unten was gehört. Komme gleich wieder.

Eine Katze. Naja, ein Kätzchen wohl eher. Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt, aber das Geräusch wurde von einer kleinen, rotgetigerten Katze verursacht. Sie ist noch ganz klein, ein paar Wochen alt, wenn du mich fragst, und super niedlich. Jetzt grade sitzt sie neben mir auf meinem Bett und guckt mir beim schreiben zu. Verboten süß, dieses Tierchen. Aber… Moment mal. Warst du das, Gundel? Hast du dieses Kätzchen geschickt? NEIN! Stopp! Ich… Oh Gott, ich drehe durch. Welcher Mensch bei klarem Verstand würde einem Tagebuch zutrauen, ein Kätzchen aus dem Nichts auftauchen zu lassen? Nun, ich, aber wer sonst? Keiner. Aber andererseits… ich kenne jede Katze in Hogwarts und die hier habe ich noch nie gesehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich glaube, ich behalte sie… oder, noch besser… ja, ich denke, dass ist es.

Dieses kleine Kätzchen hier wird James Weihnachtsgeschenk. Na, was meinst du, ist das nichts? Ja, ich finde die Idee auch gut. Aber weil sie ja noch über eine Woche bei mir leben muss und ich sie ja nicht immer Kätzchen nennen kann, kriegt sie jetzt schon einen Namen. Basta. Damit wird James sich abfinden müssen. Aber ich denke, es wird kein gewöhnlicher Name werden… und wenn man bedenkt, dass du dieses Kätzchen eventuell wirklich geschickte hast… nein, Kunigunde kann ich sie nicht nennen. Gundel auch nicht, aber… Gundelchen! Die Kleine heißt ab jetzt Gundelchen. Ich glaube, sie mag ihren Namen. So, jetzt ist es mal wieder Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen.  
Bye, Lily


	18. 17 Dezember

_An Baitrey: Sorry, Tippfehler._

_An GefallenerEngel: Ich mag Lilys Freundinnen. Je gestörter, desto besser._

_An Sam: Keine Ahnung. Fallen mir einfach ein, wenn ich sie brauche. Welche Namen meinst du jetzt genau?_

_An peach: Ich auch._

_An Mimim: Wen interessiert James Meinung, wenn Lily und ich der Meinung sind, dass die Katze so heißen soll?_

_An lily: Abwarten._

_An Kathleen: Ich will die Katze so nennen. Punkt._

****

****

**17. Dezember**

Hallo Gundel,  
so, etwas spät heute wieder, aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich bessern werde. Naja, sagen wir es so: Ich werde es zumindest versuchen. Heute war der letzte Schultag und deshalb werde ich in den Ferien wohl mehr Zeit zum schreiben haben. Naja, hoffe ich zumindest. Mercy, Amy und Cry fahren ebenfalls nicht nach Hause und soweit ich weiß, bleiben auch die Marauder. Bei James bin ich mir sicher, Black bleibt, wenn James bleibt und da am 26.12 Vollmond ist, denke ich, wird Remus auch nicht nach Hause fahren. Was Pettigrew anbelangt: I don't know and I don't care.

Meine drei ach so lieben Freundinnen haben heute wieder versucht, mich zu überreden, mich in James zu verlieben. Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie gescheitert sind, oder? Er ist ein guter Freund, aber mehr auch nicht, egal was Cry in ihren Kugeln sieht, Amy zu wissen meint und Mercy vor sich hin brabbelt. Das war heute richtig nervig. Ich war ernsthaft kurz davor zu explodieren. Zu ihrem eigenen Glück haben sie das dann aber früh genug bemerkt und, bis auf einige ‚zufällige' Blicke und ‚unschuldige' Kommentare, ihre Klappen gehalten. Ich glaube, ich hätte sonst irgendwann heute noch einen Anfall bekommen oder so. Ich hab ja normalerweise recht friedfertig, aber wenn ich durchdrehe, dann richtig.

Du kannst Mercy fragen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Oder wahlweiße auch Amy oder Cry. Wenn du möchtest könnten dir die Marauder darüber auch perfekt Auskunft geben, grade James. Er hat wohl über die Jahre am meisten von meinem Temperament abbekommen. Ich bin nun mal rothaarig, was soll ich da machen? (Ja, ich weiß, ich schiebe gerne meine Haarfarbe als Grund vor, aber wenn ich sie nun mal habe, warum nicht?) Fakt ist, dass meine drei so genannten ‚Freundinnen' ganz schnell leise waren und ihre abwegigen Theorien für sich behalten haben, nachdem ich ihnen einmal ‚den Blick' zugeworfen habe. So nennen sie es, wenn ich wütend werde und dann alle Leute, ob dafür verantwortlich oder nicht, ansehe, als wollte ich sie umbringen. Tja, wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre demnach schon halb Hogwarts tot… uns der Rest läge im sterben.

Aber ich nehme mal an, dass du jetzt was über James hören willst, nicht wahr? Ich habe tatsächlich was zu erzählen, gut, hm? Er hat mich heute nach dem Unterricht abgefangen und gefragt, ob ich mit ihm auf einen kurzen Spaziergang komme. Rein freundschaftlich, versteht sich. Nicht, was du denkst. Wir sind also ein bisschen über die Ländereien gegangen und als mir irgendwann kalt wurde (wir haben Mitte Dezember und befinden uns in Nordschottland… glaube ich, denn wissen, wo in Schotland Hogwarts jetzt liegt, tut ja niemand… da darf mir auch mal kalt sein), hat James mir tatsächlich seinen Umhang gegeben. Nachher hat er zwar erbärmlich gefroren, es aber die ganze Zeit abgestritten und darauf bestanden, dass ich seinen Umhang anbehalte, da konnte ich sagen, was ich wollte.

Naja, nach ein paar Minuten habe ich ihn dann gefragt, ob es irgendetwas zu bereden gäbe. Er druckste etwas herum, meinte aber schließlich, ich wolle mich etwas fragen. Das ganze schien ihm so unangenehm, dass ich mich nicht mal getraut habe, nachzuhaken, worum es ging, als er nichts mehr sagte, sondern nur stur geradeaus blickend durch den Schnee gestapft ist. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten Schweigen hatte James sich dann auch wieder gefangen und stotterte: „Weiß es geht darum… morgen, da ist ja Samstag und schulfrei und so und da dachte ich… naja, ob du vielleicht mit mir nach Hogsmead kommen möchtest… als Freunde, versteht sich. Ich weiß, es ist kein Hogsmeadwochenende, aber ich habe so meine Mittel… aber auch nur, wenn du wirklich willst. Kannst ruhig sagen, wenn du keine Lust hast… oder so…" Jetzt rate mal, was ich geantwortet habe.  
Bye, Lily


	19. 18 Dezember

_An Grinsekatze: Weil ich jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel schreibe und einfach keine Zeit habe, ellenlange Dinger zu schreiben. Eine Word-Seite à fünf Abschnitten muss genügen._

_An Sam: Fallen mir einfach so ein. Bzw. die Katze ist ja nach dem Tagebuch benannt._

_An Gefallener Engel: Und welche mit braunen Augen können am besten schmollen (so ganz nebenbei gesagt: braune Augen hab ich auch)._

_An hiriel: James ist ein Marauder. Aus denen kriegt man nur dann etwas raus, wenn sie es einem auch sagen wollen und das weiß Lily._

_An Baitrey: What am I supposed to do with this comment?_

_An peach: Romantisch? Sie sind doch 'nur Freunde'…_

****

****

**18. Dezember**

Hi Gundel,  
du willst sicher alles über meinem Hogsmeadbesuch mit James wissen, hab ich Recht? Und nein, es war KEIN Date. Ich bin lediglich mit einem guten Freund nach Hogsmead gegangen, nichts weiter. Da kannst du sagen, was du willst und Mercy, Amy und Cry genauso. Ihr habt ja also keine Ahnung. Bäh! James will nichts von mir und ich nichts von ihm. Basta! Ende der Diskussion. Zurück zum Thema. Ich habe mich nach einer halben Stunde sinnlosem ‚vor-dem-Kleiderschrank-stehens' (es kann ja sein, dass ich in Hogsmead meinem Traumprinzen begegne) für weiße Jeans und ein schwarzer Oberteil entschieden. Farblos, meinst du? Hey, ich habe rote Haare, grüne Augen und beinahe weiße Haut. Ich bin bunt genug.

James wartete unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich und wir verschwanden unter dem Vorwand Schulsprecheraufgaben erledigen zu müssen. Nein, nicht weil wir fürchteten, dadurch würden Gerüchte aufkommen (was natürlich der Fall wäre und sowieso schon ist), sondern weil niemand wissen darf, dass wir uns aus dem Schloss nach Hogsmead geschlichen haben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich natürlich keinerlei Ahnung, wie er das machen wollte, aber ich habe einfach beschlossen abzuwarten. James zog mich dann auch sofort durch verschiedene Korridore hinter sich her, bis ich vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte (was nicht oft passiert, weil mein Orientierungssinn eigentlich ziemlich gut ist). Er schien aber genau zu wissen, wohin es ging.

Irgendwann standen wir in einem leeren Korridor und James grinste dieses Grinsen, was mir genau gesagt hat, dass er jetzt etwas sehr Verbotenes tun würde. Prompt zog er einen silbrigen Umhang aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn über uns beide. Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe ein paar Sekunden gebraucht, bis ich begriffen hatte, dass es sich um einen Tarnumhang handelt. Bevor ich fragen konnte, woher er den jetzt schon wieder hatte, hatte er auch schon ein leeres Pergament herausgeholt. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und murmelte etwas in der Art wie „I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good". Sofort erschienen feine Linien auf der Karte und ich erkannte die Worte:

„Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

Indem Moment war alles klar. Ich hatte und habe zwar keinen noch so blassen Schimmer, wie sie das gemacht hatten, aber als sich auf dem Pergament eine Karte von Hogwarts und Umgebung zeigte, die auch noch alle, sich hier befindlichen, Menschen zeigte und dazu noch, was genau sie grade taten, war ich kaum noch überrascht. James grinste und meine: „Marauder's Map, ganz praktisch. Haben wir vor zwei Jahren oder so gemacht. Mitte des fünften Jahres und dann immer wieder erweitert." „So vertreibt ihr euch also die Zeit im Unterricht", bemerkte ich und machte dabei mein Schulsprecherinnengesicht. James lachte und zog mich durch drei weitere Korridore. Naja, eher schob, weil wir beide immer noch vom Tarnumhang bedeckt waren und er hinter mir ging.

Bei der Statue einer einäugigen, buckeligen Hexe blieb James dann stehen und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Buckel. Vorher vergewisserte er sich mit einem Blick auf die Karte, dass niemand in unserer Nähe war. Nachdem er „Dissendium" gemurmelt hatte, öffnete sich der Buckel und James deutete einladen auf den Geheimgang, der dahinter begann. Etwas skeptisch stieg ich hinein und James folgte. Der Buckel schloss sich, James verstaute den Tarnumhang und löschte die Karte mit einem ‚Mischief managed', dann murmelten wir beide gleichzeitg ‚Lumos', da es doch sehr dunkel war und mussten lachen. James bot mir ganz gentlemanlike den Arm an und gemeinsam gingen wir den langen Gang entlang. Oh, so spät schon? Sorry, muss zum Abendessen. Kriegst entweder heute Abend oder morgen mehr, okay?  
Bye, Lily


	20. 19 Dezember

_An AlyannaCat: Ja, ich find Lilys Freundinnen auch ziemlich cool. Aber an Personen, die ich selbst ‚erschaffen' habe, liegt mir ohnehin immer eine Menge._

_An GefallenerEngel: Ja, vertrauen tut er ihr._

_An Mimim: :D_

_An lily: Wird gemacht!_

_An Sam: Genau. Wehe, wenn nicht…_

_An hiriel: Hab doch gesagt, dass der Hogsmeadbesuch heute kommt._

****

****

**19. Dezember**

Hey Gundel,  
heute ist tatsächlich nichts Interessantes passiert. Ich habe den Tag damit verbracht, zu lesen, zu lernen und Hausaufgaben zu machen, also gibt es jetzt wie versprochen die Fortsetzung von gestern. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, bei dem langen Gang. Er endete im Keller des Honigtopfes. Bevor wir durch die Falltür nach oben kletterten, warf James wieder den Tarnumhang über uns beide und brachte mich zu einer recht verlassenen Stelle, wo er den Umhang wieder abnahm und verstaute. Auf meine Frage, wieso er mir das alles zeigen würde (Karte, Umhang, Geheimgänge), meinte er nur, er würde mir da vertrauen, dass ich ihn und die anderen (Marauder) nicht verpfeife. Hab ich natürlich auch nicht vor.

Wir schlenderten dann also so durch Hogsmead, kauften hier und dort etwas ein (Zonkos, Honigtopf) und schließlich fragte James mich, ob ich Lust hätte, ein Butterbier zu trinken. Ich war erst skeptisch, weil die ‚Drei Besen' auch von Lehrern besucht wird und Madam Rosmerta uns beide kennt, aber James hat nur gegrinst. „Hey Rosmerta", begrüßte er sie überschwänglich, „du kennst Lily Evans?!" „Hallo James, hallo Lily", grüßte Rosmerta zurück und ich lächelte freundlich. „Zwei Butterbier, bitte", bestellte James, legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und zog mich, nachdem Rosmerta ihm die Krüge gegeben hatte, in Richtung einer kleinen Nische.

„Sicher ist sicher", grinste er und setzte sich an einen Tisch, der von der Tür und vom Großteil des Pubs aus nicht zu erkennen war. Ich nahm also neben ihm Platz und wir unterhielten uns wirklich gut über alles und nichts. James versicherte mir noch mal, dass Rosmerta uns nicht verraten würde und bezog sich darauf, dass er und seine Kumpels (vornehmlich Black) sich außerhalb der Besuchszeiten nach Hogsmead schleichen würden. Ich beschloss, den Kommentar weitgehend zu überhören. Gut eine Stunde und vier Butterbier pro Nase später, schien James auf einmal nervös zu werden. Als ich fragte, was los wäre, druckste er erstmal nervös herum und brachte nichts zustande.

„Komm, spuck's schon aus", forderte ich ihn also auf und er tat es tatsächlich: „Also… ähm, Lily, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte… naja, duz weißt schon… es ist so, dass ich… äh, gut, wir sind ja jetzt Freund, oder?" „Natürlich", ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung, worauf das hinauslaufen sollte, „gute Freunde, würde ich meinen." „Ja, genau", er schien erleichtert, „aber weißt du… nun, als ich dich in den letzten Jahren immer gefragt habe, ob… ob du mal mit mir ausgehst, das… nun ja, das meinte ich ernst… ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nichts dagegen, wenn wir, ähm… mehr wären, als nur Freunde." Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis ich die Botschaft seines Gestotters verstanden hatte.

Einen Wimpernschlag lag starrte ich ihn an, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. Erst langsam, dann immer heftiger. Ich glaube, ich habe unbewusst versucht, ihn zu zwingen, die unausgesprochene Frage zurückzunehmen. „Nein." Dieses Wort schien für James wie ein Urteil zu sein. Er senkte den Blick, starrte sekundenlang seine Hände an und meinte dann: „Okay, dann wird es wohl das Beste sein, wenn wir jetzt zahlen und dann wieder ins Schloss gehen." Das taten wir dann auch und legten den ganzen Rückweg in tiefem Schweigen zurück. Heute ging es dann genauso, wir haben einander einfach ignoriert, wenn wir uns begegnet sind und wenn ich ehrlich bin, Gundel… es tut weh.  
Bye, Lily


	21. 20 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: _‚unschuldiganguck'

_An Sam: Ich misshandle doch nicht meine Figuren!_

_An AlyannaCat: Typisch für sie._

_An lily: Wo ist James in dieser FF bitte taktlos? Ich meine, so was ist typisch Mann, aber da ist er jetzt alles, aber nicht taktlos…_

_An hiriel: Sie findet nicht, dass sie ihn mehr mag, als nur freundschaftlich._

_An Baitrey: Hoffnung ist, was bleibt, wenn wir alles verloren haben._

****

****

**20.Dezember**

Gundel,  
ich habe ein Problem. Und dieses Mal geht es nicht um irgendein Weihnachtsgeschenk, dieses Mal geht es um James… und um mich. Wir haben heute wieder den ganzen Tag nicht miteinander gesprochen. Dabei habe ich am Samstag doch nur ‚nein' gesagt, um unsere Freundschaft zu retten. ‚Fang nie etwas mit deinem besten Freund an, denn nach dem Ende eurer Beziehung, bist du um einen Freund ärmer.' Das hat meine Mutter mal zu mir gesagt, denn genauso ist es ihr mit ihrem absolut besten Freund ergangen. Es leuchtet mit wirklich ein und alles, aber irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, was genau falsch ist. Vielleicht, weil es weh tut?!

Ich habe meinen Freundinnen gestern Abend kurz vor dem Schlafengehen doch noch alles erzählt und willst du mal wissen, wie sie reagiert haben? Mercy hat gestöhnt und verkündet, ich wäre blind, blöd und sonst noch was, Amy fragte mich nur, wie lange ich noch vor hätte ‚Miss Unnahbar' zu spielen und Cry brabbelte etwas davon, dass er mich einfach zu früh gefragt hätte und dass so es nichts hätte werden können, weil Venus und Mars im falschen Winkel zueinander stehen und Uranus Kopfstand übt oder so was. Keine Ahnung, was sie damit meinten, aber wozu hat man Freundinnen, wenn nicht, damit sie einen noch mehr verwirren, als man ohnehin schon ist? Exakt…

Auf jeden Fall habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll. Ich empfinde nichts für James, zumindest nicht so, dass steht fest, aber als Freund möchte ich ihn wirklich nicht verlieren. Ich mag ihn wirklich. Keine Ahnung, wieso ich ihn früher so kein Stück leiden konnte, aber wahrscheinlich war es damals gar nicht so ungerechtfertigt. Er war definitiv ein nerviger, vorpubertierender Idiot, aber… Menschen ändern sich, weißt du. Er hat wirklich aufgehört Schüler zu verhexen, Mädchen auszunutzen, sich aufzuspielen, Lehrer zu nerven und das alles. Wie es mit Snape aussieht, weiß ich nicht, aber naja, Snape ist ein Kapitel für sich, weißt du.

Also, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ich meine, ich kann doch jetzt nicht alles so wegschmeißen, aber andererseits… wenn er wirklich in mich verknallt ist, wäre es wohl einfacher für ihn, wenn ich ihn einfach ignorieren würde. Anfangs würde das zwar garantiert mehr wehtun, aber auf die Dauer würde er sicherlich darüber hinwegkommen. Wenn ich dagegen weiterhin nett zu ihm bin, ihn immer mit Umarmung und so begrüße und Zeit mit ihm alleine verbringe, macht er sich nur Hoffnungen, die ich dann zerstören muss. Verzwickte Sache. Aber wieso muss der Typ sich von allen Mädchen in Hogwarts auch in mich vergucken? Was ist so besonders an mir?

Ich bin nicht schön. Ganz hübsch, ja, aber nicht schön. Mein Körper ist okay, zumindest in meinen Augen, aber kein Stück modelmäßig. Ich bin ziemlich klug, das stimmt, aber in Ravenclaw gibt es ein paar Mädchen, die garantiert klüger sind als ich. Glaube ich zumindest. Ich bin keine Außenseiterin, aber auch nicht besonders populär. Ich bin halt da, man grüßt mich auf dem Flur, aber weder ich, noch meine Freundinnen gehören zur Schulelite. Bei James sieht das schon mal ganz anders aus. Er ist attraktiv, intelligent und beliebt, alle bewundern ihn und jeder Junge will sein, wie er (oder Black), während jedes Mädchen etwas mit ihm (oder Black) anfangen will. Was zum Teufel will jemand wie James von jemandem wie mir?  
Bye, Lily


	22. 21 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Natürlich SOLLEN sie zusammen kommen…_

_An Sam: Teilweiße vorschreiben, teilweiße einfach so immer._

_An torence: Für Lily gehören ihre Freundinnen einfach immer dazu._

_An hiriel: Erklär das Lily._

_An lily: Was sagt er denn taktloses?_

_An Mimim: Wir werden sehen. _

****

****

**21.Dezember**

Hallo Gundel,  
ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was ich tue. Es dürfte wohl das Beste sein, einfach mal zu James hinzugehen und mit ihm zu reden. Was hälst du davon? Zusammen werden wir sicher eine Lösung finden. Ich meine, irgendwie müssen wir unsere Freundschaft doch retten können, oder etwa nicht? Genau so sehe ich das auch. Ich werde ihm einfach sagen, wie es ist. Dass ich für ihn nur platonisch etwas empfinde, dass ich aber unsere Freundschaft trotzdem nicht gefährden möchte. Falls er unter diesen Umständen nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will, dann muss ich das akzeptieren, aber zumindest weiß ich, woran ich bin.

Ja, doch, meine Idee gefällt mir. Es ist das Beste, was ich jetzt im Moment machen kann. Ich hoffe nur, er sagt dann nicht, ich solle mich zum Teufel (oder zu Grindelwald, wie die Zauberer sagen) scheren. Wenn er das tut, dann… ich weiß nicht. Ich würde ihn vermissen, sehr vermissen. Dabei sind wir erst seit ungefähr zwei Wochen oder so befreundet. Interessant, wie einem ein Mensch in so kurzer Zeit schon so an Herz wachsen kann. Ist mir ehrlich gesagt noch nie passiert. Mercy z.B. kenne ich seit ich denken kann, aber bis Mercy mich überredet hat, mich mit Amy und Cry anzufreunden, dass hat gedauert. Und erst nach einem Jahr oder länger begannen sie, mir wirklich wichtig zu werden.

Du siehst, ich bin nicht der Typ, der leicht Freunde findet oder mit dem man sich leicht anfreunden kann, aber für meine Freunde gehe ich am Ende wirklich durchs Feuer, wenn das denn sein muss. Und in Hogwarts… nun, meine Freunde sind zu meiner Familie geworden. Auf meine Schwester kann ich ohnehin verzichten und von meinen Eltern habe ich mich distanziert. Aber das würde jeder tun, der seine Eltern jedes Jahr nur circa zwei Monate sieht, glaub mir. Ich liebe sie immer noch genauso, wie vorher, aber sie sind mir einfach etwas fremd geworden. Und ich ihnen. Sie haben mich nicht aufwachsen sehen. Ich bin ihnen entglitten und sie mir. So, ich schwafele. Ich glaube, ich rede jetzt mal mit James und schreibe dann weiter, okay? Wünsch mir Glück.

So, da bin ich wieder. Willst du wissen, was er gesagt hat? Dumme Frage, natürlich willst du. Er meinte, er könnte mich nicht dazu zwingen, mich in ihn zu verlieben und selbst wenn, würde er es nicht wollen. Wenn es das einzige wäre, was er von mir bekommen würde, dann wäre ihm meine Freundschaft vollkommen Recht, hat er gesagt. Ich bin ihm vor Erleichterung um den Hals gefallen und habe ihn auf die Wange geküsst. Nur ganz kurz. Er hat mich ein bisschen festgehalten und irgendwann bemerkt, dass er verdammt froh wäre, dass ich nicht sauer bin auf ihn. Ich auf ihn sauer sein? Wohl eher umgekehrt. Naja, ich habe ihm sogar heute mal das fluchen durchgehen lassen.

Ich bin wirklich erleichtert… und glücklich und… und überhaupt. Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wieso ich so auf Wolken schwebe. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mich mit meiner großen Liebe zerstritten und wir hätten uns grade wieder vertragen oder so. James ist ein Freund, ein guter Freund, ehrlich gesagt sogar mein bester Freund, aber nicht DER Freund, das dürfte dir ja mittlerweile klar sein. Hab nur keine Ahnung, wieso mir das niemand glaubt. Du nicht (jetzt leugne es nicht, ich weiß das ganz genau), Mercy nicht, Amy nicht, Cry nicht. Niemand. Verräterisches Pack. Alle miteinander. Bäh!  
Bye, Lily


	23. 22 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Ich kann mich nicht dazu aufbringen, ihn zu bemitleiden. Geht absolut nicht._

_An Baitrey: Klassischer Mädchen-Komplex.  
Am 25.12 kommt das letzte Chap._

_An Sam: Ja, freut mich auch._

_An mariah: Lily ist lediglich menschlich._

_An hiriel: In Lilys Augen wärst du jetzt ein Verräter._

****

****

**22.Dezember**

Hallihallo Gundel,  
James hat mich heute um einen Gefallen gebeten. Es begann damit, dass er mich fragte, wie ich eigentlich die restlichen Marauder finden würde. Ich antwortete wahrheitsgetreu, dass ich Remus mag, Black nervig finde und von Pettigrew eher wenig halte. Er nickte und dachte einige Zeit nach, bevor er mich fragte, was ich früher von ihm gedacht hätte und wie es jetzt aussehen würde. Auch das beantwortete ich wahr und wieder nickte er nachdenklich. Schließlich fragte er mich, ob ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass Sirius sich ebenfalls geändert haben könnte. Darüber musste ich meinerseits etwas nachdenken.

Einerseits habe ich immer geglaubt, dass Black ewig der nervige Kindskopf sein würde, der er immer wahr, aber andererseits dachte ich dasselbe von James und ich bin wirklich bessern belehrt worden, oder etwa nicht? Irgendwann fragte James mich dann, ob ich bereit wäre, zumindest zu versuchen, mich mit ihm auszukommen. Ich bräuchte mich ja noch nicht einmal mit ihm anfreunden, aber irgendwie wäre es ziemlich blöd für ihn, wenn seine beste Freundin und sein bester Freund sich ständig anfauchen würden (ja, er hat mich als seine beste Freundin bezeichnet). Das habe ich natürlich eingesehen und habe zugestimmt, es zumindest zu versuchen.

James strahlte augenblicklich über das ganze Gesicht und zog mich zu den restlichen Maraudern hinüber. „Na, hat sie zugestimmt?", fragte Remus lächelnd und in dem Moment war natürlich klar, dass James ein ähnliches Gespräch auch schon mit den dreien geführt hatte. „Hat sie", antwortete ich, damit sie direkt bemerken, dass ich keinerlei Lust habe, übergangen zu werden. Black sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine schulterlangen Haare über den Boden strichen und verkündete theatralisch: „Mylady, ich freue mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Sirius Beteigeuze Black, mein Name. Es ist mir eine Ehre." Er verharrte in dieser, wohl recht unbequemen Stellung, während die anderen drei mich aufmerksam ansahen.

Ehrlich gesagt, für einen Moment überlegte ich, ob ich einen giftigen Kommentar loslassen sollte, aber irgendwie hatte ich keine Lust. Ich meine, er hat es ja nicht böse gemeint. Also entschied ich mich, mitzuspielen, reichte Black meine Hand und erklärte: „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mr. Black." Er sprang sofort drauf an, gab mir einen Handkuss und ich wurde mir bewusst, dass uns wahrscheinlich sämtliche weiblichen Wesen im Gemeinschaftsraum anstarrten. Ich kann sie sogar verstehen. Was bitte hat ein Durchschnittsmensch wie Lily Evans getan, um es zu verdienen, mit den berühmten Maraudern herumzuhängen? Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht.

Als ich den Gedanken gegenüber den Jungs äußerte waren sie richt gehend empört. James verkündete, ich wäre alles, aber doch wohl kein Stück durchschnittlich, Sirius meinte nur, ich wäre zumindest kein blondes Hohlköpfchen, was ja auch schon mal eine ganze Menge wert wäre und Remus bemerkte schlicht, dass die Marauder auch nur Menschen wären. Mein Kommentar darauf: „Ach ne? Keine Halbgötter?" Remus und James schüttelten beide grinsend die Köpfe, während Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung verkündete, sie wären mindestens Halbgötter, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Und da heißt es immer, Bescheidenheit wäre eine Tugend…  
Bye, Lily


	24. 23 Dezember

_An Mimim: Ja? Schön, freut mich._

_An GefallenerEngel: Das ist Sirius. Ihm fällt bei mir immer er Part zu, der alles etwas auflockern soll_

_An Sam: Müssen sie ja._

_An AlyannaCat: Hat er ja. Indirekt._

****

**23.Dezember**

Hi Gundel,  
ich muss zugeben, dass ich noch mal über James ‚Angebot' von Samstag nachgedacht habe. Ja, ich weiß, Asche auf mein Haupt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit meiner Reaktion jetzt noch so zufrieden bin. Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, woher plötzlich dieser Sinneswandel kommt. Es sind weder Mercys ‚gute Ratschläge', noch Amys Bücher zum Thema Liebe oder Crys Karten, es ist… James, denke ich. Er war heute mal wieder super süß und nett und alles zu mir, wie immer. Ich meine, was will ich eigentlich mehr? Er ist mein bester Freund, er kennt mich, mag mich und sieht und nimmt mich, wie ich bin. Nebenbei ist er auch noch… er ist James Potter, was soll ich dazu noch groß sagen?

Doch, ich glaube, ich bin wirklich ein Idiot. Oder eine Idiotin, wir unterstützen ja die Emanzipation. Wie auch immer. Da bemerkt ein James Potter, der jedes Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts, ach was, in ganz England oder gar Europa, haben könnte, ein normales Mädchen wie mich und was tue ich? Ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun, als ich kalt lächelnd abzuservieren. Naja, kalt lächelnd nicht ganz. Ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt Samstagabend in den Schlaf geweint, aber darauf kommt es ja jetzt auch nicht an, oder? Nein, ich denke nicht. Fakt ist, ich bin einfach nur dumm. Dumm, dumm, dumm. Und blind. Und blöd. Und verkannt blond oder so was… hat Gott wohl irgendwas mit meiner Haarfarbe verkehrt gemacht.

Ob ich James liebe? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Liebe… dieses Wort ist zu hoch gegriffen, aber ich weiß, dass er mir viel bedeutet. Ich fühle mich wohl, wenn ich bei ihm bin. Ich mag es, von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden. Er bringt mich zum lachen, ebenso wie ich ernsthafte Gespräche mit ihm führen kann. Zudem ist er beliebt, gut aussehend, intelligent ein genialer Quidditchspieler, hat nette Freunde, die mich auch mögen und ist in mich verknallt. Zum Teufel, was will ich sonst noch? Auf eine Offenbarung? Eine Extraeinladung? Auf den Tod? So ungefähr. Oh, ich könnte… wie blöd bin ich eigentlich? Argh! Ich brauche jetzt dringend etwas zum strangulieren.

Vielleicht Mrs. Norris? Klappervieh. Nicht schade drum. Aber auch wenn es mir wohl die gesamte Schüler–(und Lehrer–)–schaft danken würde, wenn ich Mrs. Norris den Rest geben würde (das Viech ist noch schlimmer als Filch selbst) und wohl auch alle zukünftigen Schüler, weil solche Biester einfach ewig leben, bringt mich das nicht weiter. Naja, besser gehen würde es mir danach auf jeden Fall… zumindest ist es einen Gedanken wert, oder etwas nicht? Vielleicht kann ich ihr Rattengift einflößen… oder sie einfach ertränken… nein, ich bin nicht grausam. Ich werde da sowieso nicht tun, also lass du mich mal in Vorstellungen schwelgen, okay?

Egal, zurück zu meinem Problem. Wahrscheinlich hatte Cry Recht (nein, nicht was den Handstand von Uranus anbelangt) und er hat mich wirklich zu früh gefragt. Wäre das Gespräch von Samstag heute abgelaufen, ich wäre ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals gefallen. Und jetzt stehen mir zwei Dinge im Weg. Zum ersten wäre da mein Stolz (durchaus überwindbar) und zum zweiten habe ich keine Ahnung, was James sagen würde, wenn ich plötzlich komme: „Hey, ich hab's mir anders überlegt, ich wäre doch ganz gerne mit dir zusammen." Das geht doch nicht. Oder?  
Bye, Lily


	25. 24 Dezember

**A/N: Frohe Weihnachten euch allen erstmal. Hier habt ihr das vorletzte Kapitel, da ich ja berücksichtigen musste, dass in England erst am 25.12 richtig Weihnachten ist, also gibt es dann auch das letzte.**

_An GefallenerEngel: Irgendwie MUSSTEN sie ja zusammen kommen. Also hat er auch nett zu sein (und zu bleiben…)_

_An Sango: Dir auch Frohe Weihnachten.  
Macht ja nix, mit dem reviewen._

****

****

**24.Dezember**

Hallo Gundel,  
morgen ist Weihnachten! Dann gibt es Geschenke und James kriegt endlich Gundelchen zu sehen. Die kleine langweilt sich schon, eingesperrt in meinen Schlafsaal. Und sie ist seit letzter Woche schon wieder gewachsen. Richtig schnell geht das, bei so Kätzchen. Hm… man merkt gar nicht, dass ich grade vorgebe, fröhlich zu sein, obwohl ich vollkommen verwirrt bin, oder? Ich habe eben mal in den Spiegel geguckt und mir ist ein steifes Lächeln im Gesicht eingefroren oder so. Wie, als hätte ich vergessen, mit dem lächeln aufzuhören. Und weißt du, wer oder was der Grund ist? Natürlich weißt du es. Wer könnte es auch anderes sein? Genau, niemand.

Als James und ich uns heute im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen um zusammen was spazieren zu gehen, begannen plötzlich alle um uns herum zu grinsen. Ich habe James angesehen und seinem Gesichtausdruck zufolge war er genauso schlau wie ich. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, worum es geht. „Padfoot…", wandte James sich beunruhigend ruhig an seinen besten Freund. Der allerdings würde von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt und brachte nicht mehr heraus, außer einem unverständlichen Japsen. Irgendwann gab er den Versuch auf, sich zu artikulieren und ging zur Zeichensprache über. Er deutete auf die Decke, genauer gesagt auf einen Punkt über James und meinem Kopf. Sofort sahen wir beiden nach, was Sirius meinte – und sahen uns konfrontiert mit einem Mistelzweig.

James starrte mich an und ich ihn. Uns war beiden durchaus klar, dass wir da nicht so einfach rauskommen würden. Vor allem nicht, weil ohnehin schon die wildesten Gerüchte über uns und unsere imaginäre Beziehung in der Schule im Umlauf sind. Das ist das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, glaub mir. „Na, wie lange wollt ihr noch hier stehen?", fragte Remus und musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen. Ich warf ihm einen meiner berühmten Blicke zu und er verstummte augenblicklich, grinste aber immer noch bis über beide Ohren. Verräter! Heuchler! Gemeinheit so was. Und der behauptet von sich selbst, unser Freund zu sein. Fast so schlimm wie Sirius… aber auch nur fast.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns?", James hatte in dem Moment anscheinend seine Stimme wieder gefunden. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich auch, im Gegensatz zu mir, an die Regeln und Funktionsweißen der modernen englischen Sprache. Ich, eben dessen grade nicht bewusst und mächtig, nickte nur schwach, woraufhin James mit einem Schritt den Abstand zwischen und auf ein paar Zentimeter verringerte, einen Arm um meine Taille, die Hand des anderen unter mein Kinn legte und mich einfach küsste. Und ich kann dir, trotz meiner mangelhaften Erfahrung, sagen: Der Kuss war alles, aber nicht mehr freundschaftlich. Und ich bezweifele, dass er freundschaftlich hatte werden sollen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden (fünf oder so), löste sich James wieder von mir. Ich entwand mich augenblicklich aus seinen Armen, erklärte, ich hätte keine Lust mehr auf spazieren gehen und flüchtete nach oben. Ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich einfach dageblieben wäre, dann hätte sich mein Problem von alleine geklärt, aber das wäre ja mal wieder zu einfach für mich. Das heißt, ich muss mir was einfallen lassen. Und zur Abwechselung habe ich sogar mal eine Idee. Gut, hm? Aber ich werde sie dir nicht verraten. Bäh! Ich sage nur so viel: Lies dir noch mal die ersten zwei Sätze dieses Eintrags durch und überleg mal. Viel Spaß dabei.  
Bye, Lily


	26. 25 Dezember

_An GefallenerEngel: Bis übermorgen in dem Fall. Sry, dass das Chap. Erst heute kommt, aber bin gestern irgendwie gegen halb acht eingeschlafen und so kam das dann…_

_An bBabygirl90: :)_

_An Sam: Ja, der letzte._

_An Baitrey: Danke, gleichfalls._

****

**25.Dezember**

Gundel,  
ich bin glücklich. Wirklich und wahrhaftig glücklich. Ich schwebe auf Wolke 7. Im siebten Himmel. Kurz: Ich bin verliebt. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Verliebt. Und willst du wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist? Ja, das hat was mit meiner Idee von gestern zu tun. Ich habe heute Morgen, nachdem ich meine Geschenke ausgepackt hatte (Geld von Mum und Dad, Nagelset (Lack, Feile, Frech Manicure-Zeug) von Mercy, ein Oberteil von Amy, Ohrringe von Cry und ein Süßigkeitenrepertoire von den Marauder minus James), habe ich mir Gundelchen genommen und ihr ein Kärtchen um den Hals gehangen. Ich schreibe mal wörtlich auf, was darauf stand.

_Fröhliche Weihnachten, James  
Das wollte ich dir wünschen und dir gleich auch noch etwas sagen. Was du mir am Samstag gesagt hast, nun, ich wäre froh, wenn du das ein paar Tage später getan hättest. Denn jetzt würde meine Antwort anders ausfallen, sei dir sicher. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ehrlich sein. Am Beste du sprichst den Inhalt dieser Karte niemals an und verbrennst sie direkt.  
Fröhliche Weihnachten noch mal und gutes neues Jahr im Voraus.  
Bye, Lily  
P.S. Die kleine Katze ist mein Geschenk für dich. Hoffe, du magst sie, sonst gib sie mir einfach zurück. Ich habe sie ‚Gundelchen' genannt._

Dann ließ ich Gundelchen zu dem Maraudern hinüber laufen, die in ihren Lieblingssesseln am Kamin saßen. Sie ging auch direkt zu James und strich um seine Beine. Er hob sie hoch, setzte sie auf seinen Schoß und er kraulte sie, während er die Karte las. Gundelchen schnurrte uns rollte sich ein. Sie sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie vorgehabt, so bald wegzugehen, aber James sah das ganz anders. Kaum das er die Karte gelesen hatte, sah er sich suchend im Gemeinschaftsraum um und als er mich entdeckte, fing er meine Augen mit seinen ein. Er hob Gundelchen hoch, ließ sie rüber auf Remus Schoß gleiten, ignorierte ihr gereiztes Fauchen und den Protest seines Freundes und kam zu mir hinüber. Die ganze Zeit über brach er den Blickkontakt kein einziges Mal ab.

Er griff einfach wortlos nach meiner Hand uns zog mich hinter sich her nach draußen. Er hielt erst an, als wir draußen auf den Ländereien waren. Es schneite, war bitterkalt und wir hatten beide keine Jacken oder Umhange, geschweige denn Mützen, Handschuhe, Schals und in meinem Fall noch nicht einmal einen Pullover, an. Ernsthaft, ich trug nur ein dünnes Oberteil mit ¾-Armen. James hatte zumindest einen dunkelblauen Strickpulli an und fror augenscheinlich nicht ganz so erbärmlich, wie ich. Aber das interessiert dich nicht, oder? „Ich stelle die Frage gerne noch mal, wenn du möchtest", bot James plötzlich an und drehte sich zu mir um (Hatte ich ihn nicht gebeten, diese Karte niemals anzusprechen? Ich meine mich dunkel zu erinnern). Ich sah ihn wie am Samstag ungefähr einen Wimpernschlag an, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Lass stecken", ich habe mich in dem Moment selbst überrascht, aber ich bin auf James zu, habe ihm die Arme um den Hals gelegt und ihn geküsst. Er war ganz kurz zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, dann erwiderte er den Kuss und zog mich ganz nahe zu sich heran. Noch nicht einmal durch den Jubel, der plötzlich aus den Fenstern über unseren Köpfen, hinter denen sich der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum befindet, ließ er sich stören, also reagierte ich auch nicht darauf. Nach einer Ewigkeit (zumindest laut meinem Zeitgefühl) löste James sich von mir, hielt mich aber weiterhin im Arm. Er strich mir über die Wange und lachte, als ich fröstelnd zurückwich. Seine Hand war aber auch eisig.

Dann nahm James seine Arme weg, zog seinen Pulli aus und reichte ihn mir. Ich wollte protestieren, weil er drunter nur ein schwarzes T-Shirt trug, aber er brachte mich einfach mit einem Kuss zum verstummen. Ich gehorchte also und zog mir den Pulli über. Der war warm, weich und roch nach James. Sprich: es war das wundervollste Kleidungsstück, dass ich jemals getragen habe (und hinterher hat er mir sogar erlaubt, den Pulli zu behalten). Während ich mir also den Pulli anzog, kramte James in seiner Tasche herum und zog etwas Silbernes hervor. „Hier, mein Geschenk für dich, Süße", erklärte er und reichte es mir (ich habe ihm sogar den einfallslosen Spitznamen vergeben. Immer noch besser als ‚Marzipanschweinchen', oder? So nennt meine Schwester ihren Verlobten… Mastschwein wäre passender).

Sein Geschenk entpuppte sich als feingliedrige Silberkette mit einem kleinen Silberanhänger, in den ein echter Diamantsplitter eingefasst war. Ich war erstmal sprachlos, aber James nahm mir das Reden ab – und die Kette auch. „Die Katze ist wirklich süß. Nur der Name ist vielleicht etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber wenn er von dir stammt, dann ist das vollkommen in Ordnung für mich", erklärte er und trat hinter mich, um mir die Kette anzusehen. Kaum das er den Verschluss geschlossen hatte, drehte ich mich um, schlang meine Arm um seinen Hals und sah ihn an. Er hatte die Schultern wegen der Kälte leicht hingezogen, in seinen verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren glitzerten Schneeflocken, er grinste dieses unheimlich süße, schiefe Grinsen und seine haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten. Als ich ihn dann geküsst habe, war ich (und bin ich immer noch) glücklich mit mir und der Welt.  
Bye, Lily


	27. Author's note

**A/N:**  
So, dass war es mit meiner Adventskalender-FF. Hoffe sie hat euch allen gefallen.

Zu euren Fragen:  
1. Es ist keine Fortsetzung geplant.  
2. Ich schreibe bereits an einem Buch (zählt bisher ca. 215.000 Anschläge). Ein Fantasybuch, aber bisher ist es noch namenlos  
3. Ja, diese FF ist zu Ende, aber es wird noch LJ-FFs von mir geben. Nur im Moment irgendwie eher nicht… Schreibblockade, aber naja, auch so was geht vorbei. Irgendwann… :p

Danke an: hiriel, AddictedtoCookies, GefallenerEngel, torence, Mimim, RoryElli, Sailam, lily, SamanthaPotter, Baitrey, cookiexcaitleen, Little Nadeshiko, MoonyTatze, BlackRoseLily, peach, Grinsekatze, AlyannaCat, mariah, Sango, Bbabygirl90, Zutzi alias Susi und allen anderen Leser (die es nicht für nötig gehalten haben, zu reviewn)

Und besonderer Dank geht wie immer an meine Freundin, die grundsätzlich am Besten darin ist, mich zum schreiben zu zwingen und der ihr damit eine ganze Menge verdankt.


End file.
